The Fox Makes Her Move
by GilfachGoddess-18
Summary: What if the daughter of a dead Lord grew up in Winterfell? What if the dead Lord was Eddard Stark's and Robert Baratheon's friend as they were all fostered together with Jon Arryn? Lana Palomarian: spirted, beautiful and has captured the heart of a man who owns a mop of black curls. Full Summary inside. Read, Review, Favourite, Follow. Image from HBO, downloaded legally.
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently watched the Game of Thrones and decided to create a fanfiction based up****on the Game of Thrones about a dead Lord's Daughter.**

**Full Summary: What if the daughter of a dead Lord grew up in Winterfell? What if the dead Lord was Eddard Stark's and Robert Baratheon's friend as they were all fostered together with Jon Arryn? **

**Lana Palomarian; spirited, beautiful and has captured the heart of a man who own a mop of black curls. She makes her way in the world as the Last Fox. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones (The TV show or the A Song Of Ice And Fire series) the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin respectively. **

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, her House, etc...**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Lana had a troublesome childhood, she has been told. Not so much as physically, she had a wonderful childhood if it was seen from that view. She had terrible nightmares of two dreams. One was of two beheadings and a murder, and the other was of two heads and a torture, both of them haunting her as a young girl.

The things that happened in her mind when she was asleep terrified her and she woke sometimes screaming and crying, sometimes silently crying and unable to make a sound, when she screams herself awake her guardians, Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark would comfort her until she fell asleep again, but the silent screams was the most common ones and Lana would run to Jon Snow and he would comfort her until they both fell asleep.

Lana only ever told Jon what her dreams were of. Unknown to her, Jon told his Father what she dreamt of, he was worried about her. Lana was raised as a Stark but she knew she was a Palomarian, she was the Last Fox, her Lady Aunt, Catelyn Stark, _Aunt Cat,_ had sat Lana down when she was eleven years old and told her about what had happened to her family, she wasn't told of how they died and she didn't want to know.

For her tenth nameday her Lord Uncle, Eddard Stark, _Uncle Ned,_ gave Lana a highly polish seal, it was the image of two foxes, "This was your Father's, before he was killed, he left it for you." Uncle Ned had said, now the seal sits on Lana's dressing table as a decoration.

She is fourteen years of age, she is a beauty by sight and by sound, when she sings the birds stop chirping, the horses silent down, the dogs and their pups stop barking and yelping to listen to her. She is well educated; her Lord Uncle and her Lady Aunt had made sure of that. She has read every single book, novel and manuscript in Winterfell's library; she knows the histories of the castle mostly by heart. She can dance, stitch beautifully and she can seat a horse wonderfully.

Aside from the girly things that she has been forced to learn, from her followings with Robb and Jon as a young child she has learned the sword, the bow and arrow and for safety she knows the dagger also. When Lana was four years old another Ward was brought to Winterfell, his name was Theon Greyjoy, and he is four years her elder but was mean to her, as soon as she turned six, he bullied her horribly for a year; at first Lana held a huge grudge against Theon.

She paid him back after a year of course, she doesn't like to hold her grudges for too long. He prides himself to be an excellent bowman, but was not expecting Lana to offer him a competition. Robb and Jon found out about the bullying half a year in and was about to beat him senseless but Lana stopped them.

She told Theon about Robb and Jon, she told him that if she had not stopped Robb and Jon then he would still be unconscious, he told her that she was stupid to think that and that he could defeat them easily. Before Lana had challenged Theon, he had pushed her against a wall and she had smacked him across the face. "Maybe now you will leave me alone," Lana said with a beautiful curtsey, she was still wearing boy's trousers and shirts with a coat and a cloak. She refuses to wear dresses.

"Of course I won't silly girl," Theon laughed. "I am not a silly girl you bumbling buffoon. We'll have a little bet shall we? You against I, see who has the best shot with the bow and arrow? First to get bulls eye." Lana said, she tilted her head with a knowing smile and folded her arms. "You're on. Tomorrow morning at our training session." Theon said, he held out his hand and Lana shook. She turned on her heel, her deep red auburn hair flying free, hit Theon in the face as she skipped off.

She was pulled into a room after she rounded a corner. It was Jon. "Are you really going to beat him?" "Of course I am. You should have more faith in me Jon. Now, I'm late. Septa Mordane is going to have my hands if I'm not in the library in five minutes." Lana said, she darted off and was almost late.

"You're late." Septa Mordane scolded. "I'm not! I've got a minute to spare! Scold me if I am in the wrong," Lana said, "Get to the table," Septa Mordane snapped. She's a lovely woman really, but she needs to be strict with Lana otherwise she wouldn't listen. She sat at her chair, swinging her legs joyfully. She was learning the lands, the sigils, the lords and the words.

"First of all, an easy one." Septa Mordane said, she pointed at Winterfell. "The North, the Lord is Uncle Ned-" Lana was cut off by a slap on the wrist. "Lord Stark," She corrected herself, rubbing her wrist. "Their sigil is direwolves, their words, _Winter is coming._" Lana said. "Good, good, Do you know your own House?" Septa Mordane asked, Lana nodded eagerly,

"Say them," Septa Mordane prodded, "The Palomarians, the Lord was Lord Deryan, our lands were the Reach, our sigil is two foxes, our words, _We Build Bridges, Not Destroy Them._" Lana said, "Good, good, now." Septa Mordane said, she pointed at Storm's End "The Baratheon's are the Lords, Lord Renly Baratheon is the Lord. The lands, the Storm Lands, the sigil a stag, and their words-" Lana was cut off by Aunt Cat coming into the library,

"Lana, come on, I need you to help me calm Sansa down," Aunt Cat said holding out her hand. Lana jumped down from her chair and grasped Aunt Cat's hand. "We'll continue your lesson another time." Septa Mordane said with a nod of her head. Aunt Cat walked with Lana back to the girls' room where four year old Sansa was having a tantrum on the floor and the two year old Arya was balling her eyes out.

One of the handmaidens, trained to work with children, was trying to calm Sansa and another was trying to calm Arya. "Sansa!" Lana called out, she dropped Aunt Cat's hand and ran to Sansa and stopped just before Sansa's flailing arms hit her. "If you hit me Sansa, you know what's going to happen." Lana said in her baby voice.

The handmaiden trying to stop Sansa stepped back beside Aunt Cat. One of Sansa's fat fists hit Lana's leg softly, "Alright then…" Lana said, and then she fell down and began tickling Sansa senselessly. Sansa then started giggling instead of crying and as soon as Lana stopped tickling she quietened down and sat still.

"Now what is the matter Sansa?" Aunt Cat asked, "I don't wanna wear that dwess mama." Sansa pouted. Aunt Cat picked up Sansa and sorted her out while Lana clamoured over to the handmaiden trying to calm Arya. She held out her arms and Arya was put into her arms. Lana sat on the floor and balanced Arya and began singing a beautiful sweet song.

Arya stopped balling her eyes out and watched Lana, Arya was still cuddled in Lana's arms, and soon she was asleep. Arya was lifted back into her cot and Lana stood up.

"I am amazed at how well you are with the young ones," Aunt Cat said, she walked back with Lana. "Tickling always works on Sansa, and singing works on Arya." Lana said simply, "We are lucky you're here Lana, now go on, run off to the library," Aunt Cat said, Lana grinned and belted it back to the library. "Back so soon? You settled them very quickly." Septa Mordane said with a smile.

"It was easier this time. Sansa giggled earlier and Arya must have been very tired." Lana said, "I believe you already know these, let us go to the Loom Room and work on our embroidery." Septa Mordane said, Lana nodded eagerly, she likes embroidery. She was given a spare bit of cloth, thread and a needle and pretty soon she had designed a pretty flower on the cloth dotted by stars.

All afternoon she embroidered and then went straight to dinner with the family and then, as she always does and has done since she was five, she went to the godswood and prayed for her family's souls to be clean and to have a good afterlife. Then she went straight to bed. The next day she had training with the boys, and this was where she would have the competition with Theon.

She dressed quickly, had breakfast and ran down to the courtyard where all the equipment had been set up. The boys were already down there teasing each other. Ser Rodrik was overseeing the session, Lana went up to him and bade him to kneel in front of her so they were eye to eye.

"Can Theon and I have a little competition? I bet him yesterday that I could beat him with the bow and arrow," Lana said with a cheeky grin. "A little competition? And what's brought this on?" Ser Rodrik asked with a knowing smile. "He's been hitting me for a year, and I'm tired of only hitting back so I bet him and if he loses he stops hitting me." "And if he wins?" Ser Rodrik asked, over his shoulder Lana could see his nephew, Jory Cassel watch them.

"I won't hit back anymore." Lana answered. "Well you better win then hadn't you?" Ser Rodrik asked with a smile Lana returned the smile. "Right then, first of all we've got a little competition," Ser Rodrik said with a clap of his hands as he strode back towards the boys. Lana and Jory shared a look before Lana ran back to the others.

"Competitors, take your places please." Ser Rodrik said, Lana and Theon took a bow and a selection of arrows each. "Ladies first," Theon said with his smirk. "Ta," Lana said, she pushed her hair from her face, "First mark here." Ser Rodrik said, he was stood closer to the target. Lana stepped up and got her stance ready, she hooked an arrow and aimed.

"I will pick five different places to fire from, whoever hits the most bull's eyes wins. Jon keep count." Ser Rodrik said he stepped back as Lana took her final aim and shot a perfect bull's eye. "Easy shot," Theon scoffed. Lana turned and glared at Theon. She stepped back, "Can't I have a couple of steps back? That's a girl's shot." Theon complained.

"Stand here or you lose." Ser Rodrik ordered. Theon slumped over and shot a bulls eye, slightly to the left. He stomped back to where he was stood as Ser Rodrik made a new marker, a couple of feet back. Lana stepped up and aimed, and scored her second perfect bull's eye. "Two," Jon called out from where he was sitting on a couple of barrels next to Robb.

Theon stepped up and shot, this time with a perfect bull's eye. Ser Rodrik stepped back three steps and Lana stood in front of the target and shot an almost perfect, off to the right bull's eye. Theon then shot a perfect bull's eye. "Three!" Jon called, Ser Rodrik stepped back another three and this time Lana had a perfect bulls eye, but Theon was so close, he shot too much to the left and didn't get a bull's eye.

"Four! Three!" Jon called out gleefully. Theon kicked a sack of wheat and almost tripped as Lana stepped up to the final markings and shot a perfect bull's eye. "And Lana has won!" Ser Rodrik called out. Lana cheered happily. Theon slumped against the barrels in anger. He refused to say a word throughout the whole training session. He had lost against a girl four years younger than him. Lana was triumph, Theon had lost.

Ser Rodrik kept a close eye on Theon from then on out but he saw no signs of Theon breaking his word. Later that day she was being pestered by the youngest Stark boy, Bran, for stories so she told him one about a fictional Knight with the name 'The Climber' and he was known for his ability to climb the highest walls, towers and castles without so much as tripping on a rock.

* * *

**I really do hope this story takes's off, it's been fun writing it! Only now I am reading the books so I can see how Westros is from the book's POV too.  
**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates on my stories: GGoddess17**

**Read, Review, Favourite, Follow. Wanna do those? Thankies! :D**

**Edited and Updated - 13/01/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive feed back I recieved! When I see emails from reviewers it makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones (The TV show or the A Song Of Ice And Fire series) the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin respectively. **

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, her House, etc...**

* * *

Chapter Two

At fourteen years old, Lana sat at her dressing table brushing out her hair, of all her features her auburn hair or her clear blue eyes were the best. She liked other things about her, like her face shape, the lilt in her voice. But her eyes are probably number one. From a young child Lana was always in trouble for something, but strangely she was only punished for the things she actually committed.

Her Lord Uncle says it's her eyes, they speak the truth. Lana had a slim figure with breasts growing as a fourteen year old girl's should, she should be called woman, she's had her moonblood for two years now, but she still feels herself a girl.

"Lana! Are you ready?" Arya called, Lana could hear footsteps running and then a pounding on the door. "Come in Arya," Lana laughed; she placed her brush back on the table and began plaiting her hair into a thick plait.

"You're such a girl Lana, come on! Father wants to wish us goodbye! You shouldn't waste your time brushing your hair!" the eight year old Arya said, "Calm down Arya!" Lana laughed; she picked up her side back and thick cloak.

They, Arya, Jon, Theon, Robb and herself were going on a ride to Sea Dragon Point for a visit as they haven't been in a while. Robb was to be in charge for the whole trip, though he's only sixteen, but he is known as a man.

Their guard for the journey consisted of Jory Cassel, Ser Rodrik's nephew and some of his handpicked men. They were going to travel through the Wolfswood and then stop at Deepwood Motte for a night as it was a two and a half days journey. Lana walked with Arya down to the courtyard where her Lord Uncle and her Lady Aunt waited with Sansa and Rickon and Bran.

Lana took her horse, who was her 13th Nameday present from her Lord Uncle and her Lady Aunt, a horse that was all types of different shades of grey; the mare was named Greyling for her colouring, off the steward holding her and stroked her face.

Arya was told off for something, and that's when Lana noticed something shining strapped to Greyling's saddle, Lana took her bag off and strapped it to her mare and then inspected the shiny thing, it turned out to be a sword. She grasped the hilt and pulled the sword from its scabbard. "What's this?" She asked loudly,

"A sword! I never knew you had one!" Arya gasped cheerfully from her mount. "Neither did I," Lana laughed, "We all think it's best if there are as many swords as possible for your protection, you know it's not a toy don't you?" Her Lord Uncle asked, "Of course it's not a toy," Lana smiled; she sheathed the sword before she hugged her Lord Uncle and her Lady Aunt.

Lana then mounted her mare to the laughter of the men. They set off with Robb and Theon at the head, Arya in the middle and Jon and Lana at the back with Jory riding beside Arya and the other three men dotted around.

"Did you know you was getting a sword?" Jon asked as they rode out of the big gates and rounded to their right to the beginnings of Wolfswood. "No I didn't, it felt so right in my hand," Lana grinned, "That's good to know," Jon smiled, he spotted the tall tree that was marked with each of their names.

Lana was glad of the mare she had received on her 13th Nameday, Greyling was kind and gentle but could break out into a hard gallop at any moment when nudged. After a couple of hours of riding they pulled up for a break and then after half an hour they were back on their horses and soon they were a quarter of a way into the Wolfswood,

"We should be heading northeast, my Lord." Jory called, "Aye! Heading due north for twenty minutes and then east is it?" "Nay, straight ahead for northeast immediately, my Lord, these woods are dangerous at times. It's a good thing I know them." Jory said with a flashy smile. They rode on hard and Lana tightened her cloak around herself as they entered a jog, their formations had become a jumble as soon as they left Winterfell.

"Nothing I like better than having the forest wind blowing though my hair," Lana called to Arya, "What are you on about? Your hair is in a plait!" Arya called back, Lana only laughed. Night fell just as they arrived at their first camp, a day away from Deepwood Motte. It was close to a river that ran through the forest that came from the sea.

Lana decided in the morning that she wanted to wash herself before they set off. She had her sword strapped around her hips for protection with her cloak disguising it. She washed and then as she made her way back, about five minutes' walk away from the camp, a disgusting man jumped in front of her.

He smelt as though he had never heard of water before, and he had a perverted look upon his face. He rubbed his hands together as Lana jumped back, "You will do just nicely." He said, he grinned a sickly smile that showed that he had two teeth left. Before Lana could get a smart reply out of her mouth, hands gripped hers from behind and she was pressed into the arms of another disgustingly smelling man.

"Hmm, she feels so warm, and womanly," the man from behind said, his hand gripped both of hers in one, and the other hand ran up to her chest and stroked her through the fabric of her dress. "Let me go if you want to keep your hands and your heads." Lana spat as she struggled out of his grip, she made to run but his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her back to his crotch.

"Look at her men! She can bark, but can she howl?" another man asked, so there were three. Lana began to grow scared. "That, we can find out men." The one from behind her said, suddenly, she was turned around and thrown on the floor, she landed with a thump on her back and then a man was on top of her.

He grabbed the neckline of her dress and tugged roughly, the thick fabric tore down the middle of her chest, revealing her creamy skin and the beginning of her breasts. The man on top of her laughed gleefully. "Get off me if you know what's good for you!" Lana cried out, she beat at the man on top of her until a man grasped her wrists and held her down.

The man on top of her began to pull her skirt up and grasped at her thighs. "I bet no one's taken your maidenhead yet." The men sneered, he bent low over Lana, and that's when she kneed him hard in the crotch and head butted him violently, he toppled off her and Lana ripped her wrists free and scrambled up, she yanked out her sword and held it in front of her with a stern look upon her face.

"Do you want to lose your head or our hands first?" Lana asked confidently, her hands weren't shaking, her mind was clear. She wanted to get rid of these men. The three men laughed in unison, "Hear that men? She's threatening us!" the two toothed man laughed, "I need a new sword anyway, once we're done with you girl, I'll take the sword, and maybe kill you with it if you made us all happy." The man who was on top of Lana sneered.

He ran at her and due to his size, he knocked the sword out of her hands as he tackled her to the ground, he gave out a sharp cry of pain as the sword scratched him before the sword was discarded. She pushed at his massive shoulders and realised, he'd been holding his weight off her last time, now his full weight was on her and she was pinned down with no hope of escaping.

He yanked up her skirts and tore at her thick winter tights but before he could even scagg them, she let out a loud, long, ear piercing scream, the man clapped a smelly hand on her mouth, "Shut up if you know what's good for you." He said through clenched teeth. She bit his hand. "You will shut up if you know what's good for you! Get off me you fat man!" Lana yelled.

The man on top of her slapped her hard across the face and clapped his hand over her mouth but she continued to make noises though they were muffled and she struggled, beating her hands on his fat shoulders as he tried to pry her tights off. She kicked her legs out, making it harder for him to get her tights off and she wriggled a lot.

"LANA!" Came a strong and loud male voice, Lana grew hopeful. She bit the man's hand again and he grunted in pain. "I'm here!" Lana cried out before she was punched, she felt the skin on her lip tear as his fist connected with her face. Jon, Robb and Theon burst into the clearing with their swords out and Jory and two of his men just behind them, and all of them looked angry and ready to kill, though the first three had yet to kill, but this was good for Lana, but not for these men.

One was clearly staying with Arya. The men took in the scene quickly, "Get off her!" Jon yelled, he tackled the man off Lana easily, even though Jon was slight, he had muscles on him, more than this man ever had in his life, even he could move the fat man. Jon and the man rolled in a spar and Jon came off for better as he sprung up with his sword at the man's neck.

The two other men were at sword point and Jory was beside Lana, a hand around her upper arm, pulling her to her feet and behind him. "Come on little Lady," Jory said quietly, using his little nickname for her. "You attack a woman?!" Jon spat, he was breathing hard from anger,

"She is no woman, she's little more than a girl! I got a good feel of her, so young, so warm." the man started with a sneer in his voice and a disgusting smirk on his mouth but the sword was pressed harder at his neck by Jon who was growing angrier every time the man opened his mouth. Lana pulled her cloak around herself tighter, her dress was torn, right down to her waist,

"Yet you were still going to rape her. Do you have any respect for those better than you?" Theon snapped angrily, no matter what angry words had passed between Lana and Theon, if anyone hurt her then he will hurt them. "So what? She's nothing." The man said, his two other companions had obviously lost their tongues.

"Nothing? She's a Lady. She is my cousin and if you have harmed her in any way. I will kill you myself." Robb said loud and clear. "And who are you to give us threats, boy? He's a green one he is. I bet he pisses green." The man asked as if Robb was a simpleton. "Do you want them dead my Lord?" Jory asked, he still had his hand on Lana's arm to reassure Lana, but she felt better at the sight of the men coming into the clearing. He was crouched in his defence pose.

"Oooohh, my Lord is it?" the man sneered. "I am Robb Stark of Winterfell. I repeat, if you have harmed her then I will kill you." Robb repeated. "Ha! I'd like to see you try." the man laughed, "There are three of you, and six of us, I'm pretty sure even you can do that math." Robb said, "Oh really?" the man asked, he put a hand to his lips and whistled between his fingers, ten other men stepped into the clearing.

"How do you like this maths Boy Lord?" the man asked, he pulled out his sword and beat at Jon, who quickly batted the sword away with his own. Jory pushed Lana back and kept close. "No worry, little Lady, I'll keep you safe." Jory said. A man rushed at him but he smote him down with one stroke. "Lady Arya!" Came the voice of the fourth guard, Arya ran into the clearing and almost head onto into the massive fight that broke out.

Arya did some quick thinking as she saw Lana's sword lying not too far away from her and her guard drawn into the fight. Arya seized the spare sword and swung at the man was on top of Lana, she missed and the man ran at Arya knocked the sword from her hands. Lana pulled herself from Jory and pulled out her hidden dagger, "Arya!" She cried, she tripped over her feet and stumbled, the dagger slipped between the flesh of the man and dug deep.

He yelled out and swung around himself, his sword caught Lana's leg as she fell with a cry of pain. The man fell to his knees and landed face down on the floor. Lana's leg was bleeding heavily and her hands were covering with blood in no time. She tried to staunch the bleeding but it wasn't happening. Her blood was soaked up by the leaves she sat on, the mud surrounding her and the light blue dress that complimented her eyes.

Jon was in front of her in a moment, his eyes searching Lana's for a response. "Lana?" He asked, he spotted the blood immediately. He saw her shaking hands desperately trying to stop the blood flow, he saw her panicked fighting was over, the thirteen men who attacked were dead, so they thought.

The man who Lana had stabbed with the dagger rose from the ground with a vengeance, his hands reached for Lana but Jon was quicker, he darted up, seized the front of the man's dirty clothes and yanked him away from Lana and Arya. Theon caught him and restrained him and Robb held the dagger at the man's neck, all without missing a beat.

"I warned you, if you harmed my cousin, I was going to kill you myself." Robb said, "Well kill me then. You all have blood on your hands!" The man yelled, "No, you're wrong. The moment you laid hands on my cousin, you committed you and your friends to die. I passed the sentence, and I will swing the sword." Robb said, Jon knelt in front of Lana and pulled Arya down beside him.

"Both of you, cover your ears and shut your eyes, now!" Jon ordered, both girls did as they were told. Just as Robb slit the man's throat Lana's eyes flew open and locked with Jon's deep brown eyes and kept her focus as the man choked on his own blood. When the man was silent, the guards were ordered to pile the bodies up.

"Did he hurt you Lana?" Robb asked, he was cleaning his sword as he spoke. "Yes. I-I tripped and stabbed him in the back, he swung his sword and the edge nicked my thigh, it's bleeding." Lana breathed. "Here," Jon said, he took up his cloak and tore a couple of long strips. He looked up at Lana, asking for permission, and she nodded with gritted teeth.

Jon reached under her skirt and tied the strips around her leg tightly to cut off the blood supply so she would stop bleeding. His hands never touched her skin and he never went above the wound. "Jory, take Arya and Theon, ride hard and fast to Winterfell, tell my Father all of what's happened, tell them we won't be too far behind, and take two men with you." Robb commanded, Jory nodded, he pulled Arya up, who was in shock by the looks of it.

Jory, Theon, Arya and two of the guard headed off, and all was left was two guards, Robb and Jon with Lana. "I feel weak, Jon." Lana breathed, her soul's eyes found Jon's and begged him to listen, "I'll take her on my horse," Jon said, standing and then lifting Lana into his arms, Lana held her cloak tight around her as they walked back to their camp.

Robb, Jon, and the guard rode hard and fast to get Lana back to Winterfell before something deadly happened. Lana was in front of Jon on his horse and he had trouble keeping her on the horse. All it took was two and half hours of hard riding. Finally they rode into the courtyard, where Uncle Ned, Aunt Cat, Maester Garn and Theon stood waiting, all with worried looks upon their faces.

"Theon told us everything, pass her here," Uncle Ned said, Lana slipped into his arms as if she weighed nothing, her eyes were swimming as she tried to stay conscious, it was growing harder and harder every second. "She's about to collapse Ned," Aunt Cat cried, now her mind was growing swimmy, "Quick get her inside!" Someone commanded, she could no longer distinguish voices.

The last thing she remembered was Jon's deep brown eyes searching hers before darkness overrode her.

* * *

**So what did you all think of this chapter? Honestly tell me!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates on my stories - GGoddess17**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favourite. Wana do those for me? Thankies! *Insert cute little heart***


	3. Chapter 3

**Get ready for a whooper of a chapter guys, I went ALL OUT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones (The TV show or the A Song Of Ice And Fire series) the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin respectively. **

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, her House, etc...**

* * *

Chapter Three

When she woke up, she was in her rooms in Winterfell, her rooms were spotless, where they were usually fresh fruit for her taste, it is bare, not even the bowls are there. Lana lay back on her pillows and her eyes fluttered closed again and as soon as they were closed horrifying images appeared before her eyes, the man on top of her, violating her personal space and his hands groping her body, the man's gurgling as he choked on his own blood.

She could hear him, as if he was right next to her. She sat straight up, a hand flying to her neck and a gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes flew open as she tried to control her breathing. Her eyes scanned her room quickly, darting about the place, she spotted a shadowed figure standing in the shadows, and in her mind's eye she could imagine the shadowed figure coming towards her to kill her.

Lana scrambled sideways to the end of the bed and got tangled in the bed sheets. She toppled over; bringing the bed sheets with her and a couple of pillows and landing on her injured leg. She let out a sharp cry of pain as she landed.

"Lana!" a male voice yelped. She heard footsteps racing as she sat up, hands gripped her arms tightly and pulled her towards the person. She flinched under the hands and froze. "Lana, it's me. It's Jon." The man's voice said, his voice was soft and caressing as he made Lana look into his eyes. Tears were overflowing hers, tumbling down her cheeks, out of pain and fear.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Jon said in his caressing soft voice. "I-I thought you were him…" Lana whispered. "Oh, Lana… come here." Jon said softly, he wrapped her in his arms and lifted her to her feet,

"Steady, Lana. Don't put too much pressure on that leg." Jon said as he helped Lana back into bed, he tucked the sheets back around her and pulled the blanket up to her neck. Jon sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, with slow movements to not scare Lana.

"How long was I unconscious for?" Lana asked, she toyed with the loose hanging thread on the blanket. "Just a day." Jon said, "Will my leg be fine?" Lana asked, "It should be. Maester Luwin said it will heal in less than two weeks, soon you'll be back riding Greyling." Jon said with a smile, he let himself have a laugh before his face grew serious once more.

"Everyone is worried for you Lana." Jon said, he looked up directly in Lana's eyes. Lana surprised him by staring back at him, with a tilt of her head. "Did you worry for me?" She asked, she looked at Jon under her eyelashes. Jon's breath caught in his throat as soon as the question was out of her mouth.

"Of course I did." Jon breathed. Lana smiled to herself softly and looked down at the piece of hanging thread. Jon reached over with his hand and with two fingers lifted her chin to face him. Jon scooted closer to her, he gazed deep into Lana's eyes and leant over.

Quick as a fox his lips were upon hers, their lips moulded together as if they were made for each other. Lana closed her eyes and let herself feel on high. Her mind soared high in the sky as she felt something filling her.

They broke apart, both breathing heavy and both of them were speechless. Lana was about to smile when Jon pushed back and stood abruptly. He stepped back from the bed with a pained look upon his face, Jon turned and left Lana before she could even ask what was wrong. She couldn't understand why her closest friend would kiss her so passionately and loving and leave so quickly.

Lana lay back on her bed with a sulk on her face, she crossed her arms, but then her injury got the better of her curiosity, she peeled back her bed sheets just as her door opened again, Lana glanced up, expecting it to be Jon with an apology but to her surprise it was Her Lord Uncle and Her Lady Aunt both wearing sombre expressions. Her Lord Uncle's face was more worried and Her Lady Aunt's was more anger.

"Did you and Jon quarrel? He rushed past me a couple of minutes ago looking angry," Her Lord Uncle asked as he and Her Lady Aunt walked closer, "No my Lord Uncle, I don't know why he stormed off, but he did visit," Lana answered, she couldn't tell her Lord Uncle that she had kissed Jon! Her Lady Aunt would have hit the roof with such a rage. Lana's eyes were downcast as her Lady Aunt sat where Jon had sat.

Her Lady Aunt took hold of Lana's hands softly and held them with her own as her Lord Uncle watched Lana carefully, "It's wonderful to see you awake, Lana, Maester Luwin weren't quite sure when you would wake." Her Lady Aunt said softly. "I would have woken up, no matter how long it took me. I would wake." Lana said, she tried to make a smile appear but it was useless.

"Luckily your leg isn't infected, it will heal wonderfully. Maester Luwin has said you'll be walking again within two weeks." Her Lord Uncle said with a warm smile. "Lana, we have to ask you, I know it's a touchy subject but we have to know. No one knows… I mean none of the boys saw…" Her Lady Aunt began; she closed her eyes and swallowed before she looked at Lana again with urgency in her eyes.

"Did they touch you? Did those men get their hands on you?" Her Lady Aunt asked, Lana took a deep breath before she began. "Yes, they did. Only one of them did, I tried to threaten them but they just laughed at me." Lana said, her Lady Aunt closed her eyes and shook her head softly. "Try to tell us everything," her Lord Uncle said kindly, Lana nodded her head and began telling,

"I went to the small river that was a couple of minutes' walk from where we had camped for the night for a wash, and as I was walking back a man jumped in front of me. He said something like how I will do nicely, before I could utter a word a man jumped out from behind me and grabbed me. He said I felt warm and-and womanly. That's when he felt me." Lana said, her Lady Aunt gasped and her Lord Uncle clasped his fists tightly and ground his jaw.

"I first threatened them both then. I got out of his grip but he pulled me back. Then another man stepped out and said, 'Look at her men! She can bark, but can she howl?' then I was thrown on my back and the man who had hold of me was on top of me. That's when my dress got ripped; he tore it down the middle. I threatened them again, he said, 'I bet no one's taken your maidenhead yet.'" Lana said, a couple of tears leaked out of her eyes without her permission,

"That's when I got mad, I got out of his hold and got up and pulled out my sword. I guess that gave me false security. Then one said that they needed a new sword, that once he was done with me, he was going to take my sword and kill me with it. Then he ran at me and knocked the sword away, but I think I scratched him with the sharp end. He tried to get under my skirt and that's when I screamed. I knew I couldn't get out by myself anymore, he had his full weight on me and I felt like I was getting crushed. He told me to shut up if I knew what was good for me. That's when I heard my name, the boys came into the clearing with Jory and two others, one I think was staying with Arya. Jon attacked the man on top of me," Lana said,

"We know the rest, you don't have to live through it all Lana, but what we don't know is how you sustained your injury?" her Lord Uncle asked, "When the men burst in, Jory quickly got me on my feet and behind him. As soon as the three men called their friends into the clearing and the fight started, Jory pushed me back but stayed a pace in front of me. That's when Arya rushed in; she grabbed my fallen sword and rushed in. I pulled out my danger instinctively and rushed after her, leaving Jory. The man who threatened to kill me hit the sword from Arya. I tripped and I stabbed him with my dagger. He yelled out and swung the sword behind him, where I was. The edge of his sword nicked my leg and we both to the ground. This is where Jon saved me again. The man rose and tried to get his hands around my neck but Jon yanked him away and towards Theon and Robb." Lana said.

"We've raised brave men, Ned." Her Lady Aunt said softly, "Ay we have." Her Lord Uncle agreed. "I-I can still feel his hands tearing at my dress, trying to force me. I felt as though I would have killed myself to spare myself from them. I-I just wanted my heart to stop beating." Lana said, "We're very thankful the camp was not far away from you." Her Lord Uncle said,

"Rest Lana, Septa Mordane will be along later to drop off some embroidery, she believes you can work while you rest," Her Lady Aunt said, she squeezed Lana's hands softly and stood, she linked an arm with her Lord Uncle and they left the room.

Lana was left to ponder over Jon's strange behaviour but whatever reason she thought of wasn't suitable or strong enough to give him reasons so Lana decided the next time Jon visited her as Lana was sure he would, she would ask him. But of the week she was bedridden, every other Stark member, even Theon visited Lana but not Jon.

A week of staying in bed had made Lana's legs weaker so she had to walk and then rest for about two days and then for the rest of the week she was allowed to walk freely, she searched for Jon but he must have been hiding from her. He avoided her for the rest of the week until one night Lana grew tired of Jon's silliness, she missed him company on nights when she couldn't sleep.

That night it was a stormy night, and Lana fell asleep early. She had dreamless sleep until a loud batch of thunder sounded and Lana's mind filled with a long dusty road, on either side was high growing hedges that stretched on and on, sometimes stopping to open a doorway, some of these doorways were huge, some were small enough for only the skinniest people and some were moderately sized.

In Lana's dream it was as though she was drifting with the wind, blowing her down the never ending road. She floated and floated down this road until on the right came a doorway, Lana turned to this without knowing and let out a silent cry of disgust.

On the left hand side of the doorway was a boy's head on a spike, the boy had a pained expression upon his face, with dark brown hair that flopped to the side, the boy could have not been older than five years old.

On the right side of the doorway was a woman's head on a spike, she had a calm look upon her face, she had auburn hair, like Lana's, her eyes were closed like the boy's this woman was older than Lana, but not by much.

Lana glanced at the floor, underneath the boy's head was a tiny body, confirming her question that the boy was young, underneath the woman's head was a torso, two arms with hands attached and two legs with feet attached.

Lana snapped her head up when she heard screams. She saw a shack within the space ahead of the doorway, involuntary Lana floated towards the shack. Two badly dressed men that smelled terribly holding dim swords that seemed to blunt stood outside the door to the shack facing each other.

They were both silent and as Lana passed between the two she felt as though they could see her. Inside was dimly lit with a couple of candles lighting the whole area. The screams were getting louder and louder, Lana rounded a corner and froze even though she had no control of her body. In front of her were four men wielding strange and painful looking objects and using them on the man that was tied against a metal fence with the ties cutting deep into the man's skin. The man had the same brown hair as the poor boy with his head on a spike outside.

It was this man who was screaming, this man who was getting tortured. "We're going to get your daughter! Just like we got your son!" one of the men yelled. "No! Not my daughter!" The man cried, just as he had a spike of burning hot metal shoved onto his skin. "You think she is safe? Up there do you? We've got riders riding up as we are here with you." a second one said, a third held up a dagger and headed towards the man in pain, he placed the dagger on the man's stomach,

"Any last words?" A fourth asked, "Please, not my little girl… I haven't even held her yet!" the man cried, Lana screamed, "NO!" She yelled, suddenly before the knife could cut the man open she was on her bed, trussed up with the bed sheets, panting and sweating heavily.

She sat up and glanced around her dark rooms. The storms outside still raged on, somehow, that dream reminded her of something, a dream she used to have but back then it wasn't so vivid. Lana hid her face with her hands and was surprised when she felt wetness by her eyes; they were tears, and not sweat. She stood and crossed to her table holding a jug of water and a cup; she poured a measure of water out and gulped it down quickly.

The dream scared her badly; she was shaking as she put her cup down. Lana tried to calm herself down but she was unable too. She knew Jon could calm her, but he was avoiding her. _Well not for long._ Lana thought, she pulled a shawl around her shoulders, she pulled a pair of her soft soled shoes and crossed to her doorway.

She knew the way to Jon's rooms with her eyes closed, even though he was on the other side of the castle as her Lady Aunt wanted to have Lana, Arya and Sansa close together and to have Robb, Jon, Theon, Bran and Rickon on the other side. Lana tiptoed through the dark halls, all the candles gone out, no guards inside, all the staff in bed.

She was silent as a fox on her tiptoes, finally, she reached Jon's rooms, the handle turned easily and she slipped in, she closed the door before she turned around, her hands were still shaking as she did so.

As she turned, she had a flashback, _of her aged six, creeping through the same door as she is now, auburn hair streaming behind her as she ran with light feet to the bed, Jon was curled up on his bed, his brows close knit as he slept. "Jon, Jon." The six year old Lana whispered, she shook his shoulder softly. Jon was shaken awake, "What is it?" he had asked, he found Lana standing in front of him, with a petrified look upon her face, his voice had been groggy with sleep. "Another bad dream?" Jon asked, Lana nodded, Jon lifted his covers of his bed and she climbed in beside him, he wrapped her in with him and they whispered until they'd both fallen asleep. _

Lana gasped herself away from her flashback as she took in Jon. He was no longer a little boy playing at training, he was muscled, Lana could tell. Jon was asleep, topless, with an arm above his head, his blanket bunched around his hips, his other arm was draped across his stomach where Lana could tell his abdomen was muscled.

His broad chest rose and fell with each breath he took and Lana was breath taken by his beauty. Lana crept towards his bed slowly without making any noise. She leant over him and placed her hand on his shoulder, she gently shook his shoulder, "Jon," She whispered loud enough for him to hear, but she still couldn't disguise the fear and the shakiness in her voice.

His skin gave off heat to her cold hands. Jon mumbled something Lana couldn't understand. "Jon," She whispered again with more urgency in her time Jon stirred, his eyes fluttered open and narrowed as he spied Lana,

"I should have known you would do this," Jon muttered to himself, he was about to turn over in bed when Lana pulled his shoulder back, she forced him to look into her teary eyes, she left her hand on his arm. "It's not that Jon," She said, her voice quavered as images came up in her head of her horrible dream. She took in a deep breath, her breathing was uneven and Jon's eyes grew worried and scooted over in bed.

Lana kicked off her boots and snuggled in beside him, his arm snaked around her shoulders. "Tell me," Jon whispered, so Lana told him about her terrifying dream. Jon refused to sleep until she had dozed off. Jon gathered her in his arms and scooped her up.

He managed to pick up her boots and carried her back to her rooms. He knew his father would kill him if he learned that Lana was in his bed at this age, it was fine when they were both under the age of ten, that was when Jon's Father made Jon promise that if she had a nightmare and fell asleep in Jon's bed, he would go and get his father to carry her back to her rooms, of course Jon is strong enough to carry Lana himself now, but he would need to speak to his Father tomorrow morning.

Speaking of his Father, he was currently walking towards Jon down the hall; at first his expression was unreadable, now it was worried, and angry. "Why is Lana in your arms, Jon? Don't lie to me, tell me the truth." Ned Stark said in a low stern voice. "She came to me, saying she had a bad dream, I think it's the worst one she's had." Jon explained,

"A bad dream? Like the ones she used have?" Ned asked, his voice was less stern as he walked with Jon. "A little bit, except, this one she said it was more vivid." Jon said, "How so?" "She said the image was clearer, instead of the fuzzy things she used to see, she saw a man get tortured, and just before he was killed she woke up, what do you think that means?" Jon asked, they reached Lana's room and Ned opened the door for Jon to carry Lana in.

Lana was laid on her bed and the sheets pulled up around her. Both men stepped back and out of the room. "Has she told you of how her family died? I'm not sure if she was told." Ned said shaking his head, "She hasn't said anything, she's just said that they died, do you know Father?" Jon asked, Ned nodded his head, "Yes. Come with me," Ned said, he began walking,

"Where were you going Father?" Jon asked, "To the godswood," Ned answered. He and Jon made their way to the godswood, "I can tell you of how her family was killed but if you say that she does not know then you are not to tell her. It's a terrible tale. I hate to even think of it." Ned said, he sat down in front of the heart tree. Jon stood in front of his father before he sat down beside him.

"Lana's mother and father were close friends of mine and Catelyn's. I grew up with Deryan, he as fostered with Robert and I when we were growing up. Cathina was taken in by the Tully's when her family was killed in a fire. Before Lana was born, Deryan and Cathina were planning to travel up North with their five year old son Meryck, Cathina wanted to see Catelyn before she gave birth to Lana so the travelling went ahead. It took longer for them to travel because the pregnancy held them back. They reached the Twins and then Cathina couldn't travel anymore. Deryan made her stay there until Lana was born. Lana's birthing wasn't easy for Cathina. She didn't survive and Deryan took the news badly. He left Lana at the Twins with Catelyn and rode South with his son and his wife's body. He wanted to get the funeral over and done with, you see." Ned said, Jon took all of this in,

"There's more?" Jon asked, "Yes. Catelyn travelled North with Lana as Deryan travelled South. He was captured by some men and taken to their hideout. There they… killed Meryck. They chopped off Cathina's limbs and head. Her head was a on a spike outside the hideout. The boy's head was chopped off and placed opposite Cathina's. Their bodies were on the floor under their heads. It was a horrifying scene. They kept Deryan for a week, torturing him and finally, he met the same end as his son. His head was placed next to Cathina's on a spike." Ned said, his eyes were watering from remembering.

"They were stupid enough to ask for a ransom from the King. They didn't expect him to ride out. They killed Deryan because they thought the King wasn't sending any momey. Little did they know, he was coming for them. All of them were hanged, and Robert saw to the funerals for the three of them." Ned said. Jon looked down at his hands. His mind was progressing everything. He connected the dots and snapped his head up.

"Lana said her dreams were off a young boy's head and his body separated, a head on a spike. A woman's head exactly the same. And a man being tortured. She said before she woke, the man was being killed. Do you think-?" Jon asked, "Yes. I think so. She is reliving the experience. I feared this would happen." Ned said, he put his head in his hands.

"And Lana knows nothing of how her family died?" Jon asked, "We told her that they were killed, but we didn't say how. We didn't know how to say, we couldn't." Ned said, he looked at his son. "You best get to bed." Was all he said. Jon listened. He stood and headed off.

Lana woke up, feeling better and not at all shaky. The next night Lana was still fidgeting, she had not talked to Jon about why he had been ignoring her; she didn't have to wait long for him to come to her. That night as she sat in bed, reading by the candle light, Jon came to her silently. "Lana?" Came Jon's voice at the door, his voice was no louder than a whisper but Lana could hear him clearly, she put her book down just as Jon opened the door.

"Good you're awake," Jon said quietly. He closed the door after himself and stepped closer to Lana, who noted he was still in his usual garb from earlier in the day. Lana sat up in bed and watched as Jon walked closer and sat on her bed lightly. "I know we need to talk about what I did, I still cannot believe I did this," Jon said, "You're forgetting I returned your gift, Jon. I did not say anything to make you think what you did was a mistake." Lana said, Jon turned his face from her,

"What did I do to make you avoid me? What did I do to make you so angry?" Lana asked, "You didn't do anything Lana, it's me, it's always been me. I did something so stupid, I'm angry with myself not you." Jon said through gritted teeth. "But you haven't told me why you're avoiding me." Lana said with a soft laugh. Jon turned his head to face her, his gaze hard. He turned his body to face hers.

"Don't laugh. Do you have any idea of how I feel about you?" Jon asked quickly, he rushed his words, wanting to get them out. Lana was not taken aback, "No, I don't know because when have you ever told me that except for now?" Lana asked, Jon didn't reply, he turned his head back away from Lana. She let out a sigh of annoyance. "I bet you don't realise how I feel about you either." She said in a barely audible whisper.

Jon turned his head back to Lana, this time in a more softer way, Lana glanced at him, his brown eyes were once again soft with love, compassion and understanding. "You have feelings for me?" Jon asked softly, he turned his body towards hers once more. "Yes." Lana said, she was the one who made the first move. Her lips touched his ever so lightly, teasing him in fact.

Jon wrapped his hands around her waist and got up on his knees and loomed over her, their kiss did not break as Jon turned them so he was resting against the plump pillows and she was on his lap, legs on either side of his, her nightgown around her hips, covering her thighs, Jon felt excited by the closeness that was between them. He was ecstatic and overjoyed.

But he was the one who pulled back, "I feel as though I am taking advantage of you," He breathed, "You're not." Lana replied before her lips were on his once more and her hands were wound in his curly hair. Their lips were meant for each other, designed by the gods, their bodies melted together in a fit of passion. Jon pushed her shoulder away softly, "Lana, you must sleep. You have to be completely sure," Jon said, "I am sure," She said quickly.

"Sleep on it, tomorrow, I will come to you tomorrow night for your answer." Jon said, he slid himself off the bed and crossed to the door, it took all of his willpower to pull back and stay back from Lana. Again he tested his willpower as he walked to the door and closed it behind him, and every step he took to get back to his room. Lana was lost for words; the kisses they shared made her well and truly breathless.

But she fell asleep anyway. She was very tired the next day, struggling to get out of bed when Septa Mordane called on her. She refused point blank to get out of bed. "Come on Lana, you are going riding with Lord Stark in a good hour, have you forgotten?" Septa Mordane asked, indeed Lana had. She bounced out of bed and behind her screen where a bowl of washing water was.

She scared Septa Mordane as she leapt out of bed but in record time Lana had washed, dressed and sorted out her hair. She hurried down the break fasting room and scoffed down a quick breakfast, Robb, opposite her was laughing as she ate. She gave him a scowl as she wiped her face and stood; she went back to her rooms and pulled a cloak on along with her riding boots.

She made her way down to the courtyard where the Stark family was milling, Jon was saddling his own horse on the other side of the courtyard. Lana's horse still being saddled, she crossed to the servant saddling her horse and took over. Lady Stark and Sansa weren't riding out.

When they set out Lana rode beside Arya, though today was an informal ride, only one for joy they still had to ride in pairs as they rode through the Wolfswood, they went due west slightly north, they stopped for lunch in a small clearing, they ate until they could eat no more and finally mounted their horses once more and rode home a different way. All in all the day was a normal, pretty boring in fact.

Lana, knowing she needed an early night otherwise the next day she would not be able to get out of bed on time. She sat at her little table, and wrote a note for Jon, only one word that he needed to see. She folded the letter up and wrote his name on the front, she placed the letter where she knew he would look and got into bed; as soon as her head hit her pillow she was asleep.

That night, as soon as Jon knew it was the blackest hour he crept out of his rooms and down to Lana's. Jon tapped on her door lightly and stepped in; he knew she was in a deep sleep by looking at her sleeping face. She had the bedding pulled around her to keep the heat in; her hair was splayed out around her head. In the corner of his eye he saw the little letter.

He picked up the letter, unfolded it and smiled down at the word she wrote; _'Yes,'_ he folded the letter back up and slipped it inside his shirt next to his heart, he need not wake her, it would be a crime to wake someone so beautiful as the moonlight hit her. Jon crept back to his own rooms, silently and happily. Every other night they would spend the night with each other, talking, laughing, listening and enjoying each other's presence.

As the year progressed they became bold with their relationship, though no one knew of it, they would steal loving glances as they passed each other in Winterfell's halls and corridors, when they were in a room together alone they would sharing a passionate kiss.

They had to be careful though, Ned Stark had a watchful eye and they didn't want him knowing.

* * *

**I told you this was a whooper of a chapter!  
**

**I would ask you what do you think her dreams mean but I guess I've already solved the mystery there ^^**

**Follow me on Twitter for the latest updates on my stories :) - GGoddess17 I should change this to 18 now shoudln't I?  
**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favourite! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another big chapter and I am proud to present chapter four!**

**Someone posted a review onto this story and it made me see some sense, sadly I don't know who sent the review because the person was a guest! So please, if you was the one that reviewed as a guest that made me see sense, create an account or something! I want to thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones (The TV show or the A Song Of Ice And Fire series) the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin respectively. **

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, her House, etc...**

* * *

Chapter Four

A year on and Lana had faint dreams of being attacked and of that terrifying dream. They don't bother her as much, when she wakes, she lies there regaining her breathing to a normal level, then she gets up, have a glass of water and jot down another mark in her little hand-bound book, then she would climb into bed and count to one thousand until she dropped off to sleep again.

Jon had told her to do this, only so every time she had a nightmare she wouldn't have to wake him up or leave her room. By the time Lana was fifteen she had grown calmer with her dreams which she was thankful of.

Lana's embroidery has come a long way, she is able to produce delicate details fit for a Queen, even though she produces brilliant and beautiful work in a short amount of time, she still has to sit with her 'cousins' and embroider, though she is allowed to leave early on some days, like this day for example.

"Beautiful work, Lana, as always! Oh, what happened in this corner?" Septa Mordane asked, she pointed at the corner that Lana had messed up on. "Thank you, I don't know, Septa Mordane." Lana said out of courtesy, she finished up her work and tied the threads together to stop them from unravelling. "After this you are free to go," Septa Mordane said, Lana was grateful, she was slowly choking on the air in the Loom Room as Lana calls it.

"Thank you," Lana said with a smile, she returned to her knot-tying and stood up. Her thick golden dress surrounded her ankles as she walked towards Septa Mordane, she handed her work over, "Beautiful work! There's not much room for improvement is there?" Septa Mordane asked with a smile, "Thank you," Lana repeated, "Now, off you go, don't get into trouble." Septa Mordane warned. Lana smiled and nodded,

"I'll try not to, Septa Mordane," Lana said, she headed off towards the door, as soon as she left the room she headed to the window at the end of the hall and leant out, she took a deep breath, allowing the cool air to caress her face and blow her hair back from her shoulders. She heard shouting and laughing and the sound of an arrow hitting wood and smiled to herself.

She was going to gate crash her 'cousin's' archery session. She stepped back from the window and headed to her rooms, though this was summer, it was cold and she knew that the thick wool dress she was wearing was not enough, while she was in her rooms she changed out of her nicer shoes and pulled on her boots. She brushed her hair and then she left and headed down to the courtyard.

Lana could hear men's voices laughing as arrows were being shot get louder with each step. Finally Lana stepped out into the courtyard, in the light though the sky was a dim grey. She spied Bran aiming an arrow at the target set in front of him, Robb and Jon standing side by side, laughing together. Rickon, the baby Stark at the age of seven sat on a post laughing with his elder brothers.

Lana crossed behind them and stepped beside Rickon, "How's he doing?" Lana asked quietly, Rickon caught onto the game quickly, "I think he's getting better," Rickon answered in a whisper, just as Bran show another arrow and hit a barrel. Lana watched as Bran stamped the hard ground in frustration, Jon turned to Bran and said something in his ear, they both glanced up to the balcony where her Lord Uncle and her Lady Aunt stood, watching their son practice.

"Maybe not." Rickon whispered, his voice broke Lana's thought of Jon. She let herself have a laugh, "You're going to be like this one day," She said, Rickon protested, "Nuh uh!" He said, "We all start at the bottom Rickon, you have to earn what you want, you cannot expect it to be given to you on a gold plate." Lana said sternly, Rickon started at Lana as if she had spurted two heads.

Poor Bran was having trouble with his archery, the last arrow he let loose went flying over the fence. Jon and Robb couldn't control their laughter. Lana crossed to Bran and crouched until she was eyelevel with him. "Just relax Bran, let yourself become part of the bow. Imagine your hand is connected to the wood." She said softly, Bran nodded,

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" her Lord Uncle asked, Lana smiled to herself as she stood up in front of Bran as Robb and Jon stopped laughing and grew serious, as none of them were marksmen at ten. "Keep practising Bran. Go on." Her Lord Uncle egged Bran on. He turned back to the target as Lana stepped back from Bran, "Don't think too much Bran." Jon said,

"Relax your bow arm." Robb instructed. He looked as though he was actually going to hit the target. He did as Robb instructed, relaxed his bow arm and then an arrow struck dead on bull's eye landed in the target. But Bran still had his arrow hooked. They spun and spied Arya standing with a bow in her hand, she gave a small smile and curtsey to Bran.

The boy threw his bow to the side and darted towards Arya, who dropped hers and ran off. "Quick Bran!" "Faster"! Robb and Jon laughed together, Lana allowed herself a small smile before she turned to the Robb and Jon with a stern look upon her face. Both of them stopped laughing when they saw her stern look. "You two are not supposed to be teasing him, you're supposed to be helping." Lana scolded.

"It is called character building, dear cousin." Robb laughed, "You call it character building, you don't want to know what I call it." Lana retorted. "Don't you use character building in your… whatever you call it lessons?" Robb asked, "No, see we're all nice in our needlework lessons," Lana said, "Girl's just don't know how to use character building, just talk nicely you lot do." Robb said as he stepped backwards towards the target.

"No it's a little thing called good manners we have, I would have at least thought you'd had some at first glance, but I've known you all my life, and you clearly don't have any manners." Lana said jokingly, Robb could only laugh as he collected the arrows with Rickon. "How are you out here? I thought you had a needlework lesson?" Jon asked as Rickon placed arrows in his hand and he replaced them in the arrow holder.

Lana leant forward and said in a hushed voice. "I escaped, under the nose of Septa Mordane. It was a secret mission so you shouldn't tell." Lana said, then she laughed, "No I just finished early and I was allowed to leave. Besides, I felt as though I was going to choke in that room, it's so stuffy with thread fumes." Lana said. Jon chuckled, "Is it that bad?" He asked as he laughed, Lana gave him a side smile,

"You wouldn't believe how boring it is, I would much prefer to help Bran with his training." She said with a serious tone and a serious look upon her face. Jon glanced up at her face with a warm smile but that smile dropped as he glanced further up at the balcony where Lana knew her Lady Aunt stood.

Lana wished Jon would share his feelings about her Lady Aunt but whenever Lana talks about it all her says is that she has been very kind. Jon has one problem that no one can solve no matter how hard they try, all of the feelings he feels, he doesn't express them as he locks them all inside himself. Her Lady Aunt cannot overcome the notion that her husband had a child with another woman and brought the child home with.

Jon is a reminder of her husband's disloyalty and dishonour. She sees him every day and every day that wound created the day Jon was brought back, is opened again. Lana tapped Jon's forearm lightly and offered him a small smile. She knew her Lady Aunt's hatred for him hurt him, and made him angry.

"Pass them here," Lana said as she held out her open hand for the arrows. Jon handed them over to Lana, turned and stalked off. He needs to vent his anger out at something and he needed to do it soon. Lana stuck the remaining arrows in the holder just as Ser Rodrik walked over to the small party; he hadn't noticed Lana just yet. He approached Robb swiftly,

"Your Lord Father wishes you to saddle your horse, Robb. Theon, you're to saddle your horse too. Has anyone seen Jon? He is to travel with us." Ser Rodrik asked, he scanned the courtyard and Lana walked towards the men. "Yes, he just went over there," Lana said, she pointed to the other end of the courtyard, she had just seen his mop of curls disappear. Ser Rodrik nodded quickly.

"Theon, go and tell Jon to saddle his horse and find Bran and tell him the same." Ser Rodrik said, "Bran?" Robb asked, "Ay, he's joining us." He said solemnly. He turned and left quickly, Theon jogged off after Jon and Robb headed to the stables. Lana knew why they had to leave quickly and she knew why Bran was going too, he's not a child anymore, in six years he'll be considered a man and he has to witness some things.

These things are what Lana dreams of, beheading, executions. As the elder of the girls Lana would have been expected to go to these things but since she has her dreams, and her Lady Aunt has said no for any of the girls to go since she doesn't feel the need herself. Lana headed towards her second favourite place in Winterfell, the library.

She found herself an old book and sat in the corner next to the high window which happened to be next to a heated wall that gave out a lot of heat. She was warm as she read one of the books. It was nearing dinner when Lana heard a commotion outside; she placed her book back in its proper place carefully and then walked down to the courtyard.

She tugged her cloak around her tighter as she stepped out, Bran had jumped down from his horse and called out to Lana eagerly, he bade her to come over, and she did. "Look! Father says we can keep them!" Bran said excitedly, huddled in his cloak was a young pup, "What is it?" Lana asked, the angle was too bad for her to tell what it was,

"It's a direwolf!" Robb answered. He climbed down from his horse, and he was holding two of the pups. "We found five of them originally," He said coming towards her, behind him, his Father, Jon, Theon, Ser Rodrik and others of the guard were dismounting. Theon looked as though he was holding something, that would make five.

"Originally?" Lana asked, she looked at Jon and he looked as though he was holding something. "Jon found the runt of the litter," Robb said, he cut off and looked back at Jon. He wanted to continue, "Tell me." Lana said, she had no idea what he was keeping from her, "And a fox kit." Robb said, he turned back to Lana, who had a shocked look upon her face.

"Let us go inside, one of you go and fetch my daughters and Rickon," her Lord Uncle said, a man nodded and rushed off into the castle. The horses were taken from them and her Lord Uncle led his small party inside. Jon fell into step beside Lana and silently held a tiny brown kit to her, Lana glanced at his face as she took the kit in her hands.

It felt warm on her hands and at her touch the kit stopped wriggling and settled down, the kit turned its head to Lana's, the kit's eyes locked with Lana's and she was amazed at how deep of a blue the kit's eyes were.

They were led into the council rooms where Lord Stark leant against the large table that sat on a dias. Sansa and Arya and Rickon arrived quickly, as soon as they arrived, Theon left the party and the doors were closed and the remaining pups put on the floor, they were wobbly on their feet. Rickon, Bran and Arya were on their knees in the midst of the pups, stroking them, feeling their fur and playing with them.

"These direwolf pups were found in the forest not too far from here, there is one for each of you. Lana, a fox kit was found with the direwolves, I don't know whether this is a sign or not, but…" her Lord Uncle trailed off, "But we're allowed to keep them aren't we, Father?" Bran asked hopefully. "Yes, but only if you look after them yourselves, you will walk them, feed them, train them and care for them yourselves. You will not have any help from the kennelmaster." Lord Stark said,

Sansa knelt on the floor with her younger siblings and held up a gorgeous pup that had a calm nature. Lord Stark walked out, leaving the others in the room. "Five Stark children, five direwolf pups, one runt and a kit." Robb said, he held up his grey direwolf. "But… how?" Lana asked, "Well we were riding back for Winterfell and we found the pups with the dead mother, Father was convinced to save the pups when we found your fox." Robb said,

"Is it supposed to be a sign or something? A fox found in a litter of direwolves?" Lana asked, "Yes," Jon answered, "Oh look at this one!" Arya exclaimed, she was teasing a beautiful direwolf pup on the floor, while on her back and the pup on her stomach nipping at her fingers. "Her name is Nymeria," Arya confirmed, she scrambled up, picking her pup up in her arms and ran off.

"What about you Sansa?" Lana asked, "I don't know," Sansa said adoringly as she gazed at her chosen pup, a soft grey with a gentle face, "She's a proper little lady, look at her, she suits you so well Sansa." Robb laughed as Sansa's pup licked her paw softly, Sansa blushed, "Lady…" Sansa said, her face brightened up and she gave a massive grin to Robb,

"Lady! That's the perfect name for her!" Sansa cried happily, she gathered Lady in her arms and walked out of the chambers, she didn't even notice the little jibe Robb had. Rickon and Bran picked their wolves, Bran's was a little bit darker grey than Lady and he didn't have a name yet. Rickon's was considering the name Shaggydog for his wolf, which was a lot darker than any of the wolves.

Lana's fox kit was a very soft grey, with a cute gorgeous black nose and deep blue eyes and Lana had immediately fallen in love with the kit that had fallen asleep in her arms, now it was just Robb, Jon and Lana left in the council rooms. "What are you going to name yours Robb?" Lana asked, "I don't know yet, I can't think of a name for him." Robb said, Jon held his albino pup in his arms gently.

"What about you Jon? Any ideas for names?" Robb asked, "No idea, maybe a name will come to me when I see what he's like." Jon said, "Seems like a good plan, this one," Lana said, holding her kit up with one hand, "I think I'll name her… Maia." Lana said, she tilted her head and then brought Maia back to both arms. "Maia?" Robb asked as he tested the name on his lips, "Yes, Maia means brave and warrior, one of the things women are not allowed to become." Lana said, Maia rub her head against Lana's hand softly.

"She is so gorgeous," Lana mumbled. "I'm off to introduce this little man to my rooms, seeing as he'll be living there for a bit," Robb said with a smile. "Try and think of a name for him," Lana called after Robb. Lana knelt on the floor and crouched beside Maia as she placed her on the ground. Maia stood shakily to her feet and took a couple of steps towards Lana, as she reached out her hand; Maia tumbled and clawed like a cat at her hand with padded paws. Lana felt Jon crouch beside her and put his own wolf on the floor,

"Maia was found with my dire wolf. I heard a scrambling away from the other direwolves, so I checked it out and found them both together. I showed them to Father, and I think that's what made up his mind to save them." Jon said, "Really? Is that a coincidence?" Lana asked quietly with one eyebrow raised. "It must be. It is a sign. Now, let's think of a name for this boy," Jon said, stroking his direwolf.

"He's an albino, I'm guessing," Lana mused, "How about Ghost?" Jon asked, "Ghost..." Lana said, tasting and sounding the word in her mouth, the direwolf yapped quietly, "I think he likes his name," Lana said with a laugh.

Both her and Jon laughed as Ghost and Maia played together, then they went their separate ways to their rooms. Maia was small in Lana's hands and light as a feather, Lana planned to feed up her fox as much as possible.

Within a week everyone had been informed that the King was visiting Winterfell, his Queen, his children and a large amount of his household was journeying too. For another full week, Winterfell was in a mad rush to prepare for the King's arrival. Lana, Sansa and Arya were made to do their own preparations, there was to be a feast on the first night and they were to embroider their best dresses.

Lana was rather nervous about meeting the King, he had been her Father's friends, in fact, her Father, the King and Lord Stark were fostered together by Lord Arryn as children. Finally the day arrived that the King and his Royal party was arriving, Lana was dressed in a thick light green dress with her warm cloak wrapped around her and boots.

Poor Maia, however well trained she was, and she was more trained than some of the direwolves, she was locked in Jon's rooms until the welcoming was over. Her Lady Aunt had her children lined up and Lord Stark placed Lana next to Lady Stark. Lana had her cloak wrapped around her with her hood up. She laughed inwardly when Arya rushed past with a helmet on her head.

First of all Prince Joffrey rode in on his horse, proudly and arrogantly, like how a prince should behave. He gave a small smile to someone, Lana couldn't see who, she was more eager to see the King but she was nervous about the meeting. Some of the party rode in after the Prince, and then a large wheelhouse. Finally the King rode in with his Kingsguard behind him.

When he arrived, everyone on the other side of the greeting party went down on one knee and bowed their heads, the floor was hard mud luckily but Lana was still careful not to spoil her dress. The King dismounted his horse and strode towards the welcoming party. Everything was serious and solemn as the King stopped in front of Lord Stark and bade him to stand.

When Lord Stark stood, everyone else stood. Lana glanced at the King, red faced and fat was her first impressions. "Your Grace," her Lord Uncle said, The King looked Lord Stark up and down quickly and faced him again with a stern look, "You've got fat." The King said simply. There was a moment or two when no one said anything but Lana saw her Lady Aunt look down at the floor, subtly hiding a laugh.

Finally after a long moment the Kind and Lord Stark started laughing and embraced like brothers. "Nine years, why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" The King asked, "Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Lord Stark said. As he spoke, the Queen and her two other children stepped out of the wheelhouse and the Queen made her way towards the Starks.

"Cat," The King said, he embraced Lady Stark warmly, he glanced at Lana with recognition in his eyes. He moved onto Robb, "Who have we here? You must be Robb?" The King asked as he shook Robb's hand, Robb nodded with a smile for the King. He looked at Sansa, "My, you're a pretty one." He said, next was Arya, "Your name is?" "Arya," she answered, the King chuckled, he moved onto Bran, "Oh show us your muscles," The King told Bran who flexed his arms, the King ruffled Rickon's hair and walked back in front of Lord Stark, his eyes slid to Lord Stark's left.

"Don't tell me, this is Lana? Deryan's girl?" the King asked with surprise in his voice. Lana dropped her eyes and then glanced back up, she and the King locked eyes, she reached up and dropped her hood. "This can't be her, she looks nothing like Deryan," The King said, her Lord Uncle shook his head, "She takes on her Mother more than her Father, your Grace." Lady Stark said,

The King raised his eyebrows and took a step back. "That she does." The King said, he looked her over with kindness in his eyes. The Queen walked over to Lord Stark and offered her hand. Lord Stark bowed his head and kissed her hand, "My Queen," he said, Lady Stark repeated his words with a curtsey. "Take me to your crypt I want to pay my respects." The King said, "We've been riding for more than a month. Surely the dead can wait." The Queen said, the King looked at the Queen and then back at Lord Stark.

"Ned." The King said and walked off with Lord Stark following. The Queen didn't have a good look about her. Robb and Lana were told by Lady Stark to show the Princes and the Princess to their rooms. On first impressions, Tommen and Myrcella were lovely to talk to but Joffrey is plain ass. His younger siblings were polite and thankful, commenting on how nice the castle is but Joffrey wasn't being polite and thankful.

He commented on how dark and cold the North is compared to the South, he said wishes he was back South. Robb and Lana shared a look between them as they walked, Lana got talking to Myrcella, she's a lovely girl. "So we've heard you've got a fox? Is it true?" Myrcella asked, Lana nodded her head deftly, "I've named her Maia, Robb still hasn't named his direwolf," Lana said with a smile, "I have," Robb laughed, "What have you called him?" Myrcella asked, "Grey Wind," Robb answered.

"Why have you called him that?" Tommen asked, "Because I've recently found out that he's a fast runner and reminded me of the wind." Robb answered with a smile. Finally Robb and Lana left the royal children.

"Well they're a happy bunch," Lana said, "Especially the eldest…" Robb trailed off. They couldn't say anything bad about them because they are the royal children, no matter how much they wanted to. Robb walked Lana to her rooms and then left.

She went to her window and looked out, the party was settling in outside, horses were being housed, things were being taken inside. Lana grew uneasy at how many people were here. Her door was knocked on and opened.

"You've forgotten someone," a voice said from the doorway. Lana spun, caught unaware even though she didn't hear the knocking and saw it was Jon, he was holding Maia who was squirming in his hands, he placed her on the floor and she bounded to Lana. Jon couldn't help but laugh at the way Maia ran, he shut the door and crossed to Lana and pulled her into his arms.

He pressed a kiss upon her lips for a mere moment before he pulled back and stepped back from her, "I'm not going to be at the feast tonight." He said, "What?" Lana asked abruptly. "Lady Stark has told me that it's not appropriate to seat me in their midst." He said, "I won't go," Lana said, "You're going Lana, I'm not going to let you not go. You're required to go, you have to represent your house." Jon said with a laugh.

"My destroyed house." Lana mumbled, "That it may be but the King would like to see you, wasn't he your Father's friend?" Jon asked, "Yes, the King may well be too drunk to notice my absence." Lana protested. "But I fear Lady Stark _will _notice. You're going." Jon said, he leant down for one last kiss before he left her. Lana was left breathless as she always is when she's with Jon. Maia barked quietly until Lana turned and fussed over her.

* * *

**Awww I love the name Maia so much!  
**

**What did you all think?**

**Read, Favourite, Follow, Review!**

**Follow me on Twitter for the latest updates on my stories! - GGoddess17**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little shorter than the most recents ones sorry to say.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones (The TV show or the A Song Of Ice And Fire series) the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin respectively. **

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, her House, etc...**

* * *

Chapter Five

The time came for Lana to dress for the Welcome Feast, her best gown had been embroidered by her own hand, the dress had a high neckline which was embroidered with black swirls, also the cuffs and the hem were embroidered the same and the dress was a deep green that contrasted with her hair and it made it seem as though her hair was on fire.

The boots she wore gave her a few more inches to her height. She arranged her hair half curls down her back and half up in a bun, she was kind of looking forward to the Feast but yet she was dreading it, she's not one for Feasts, she never has and never will be. She arrived at sundown and was told to walk in with the Queen's brother, King Robert told her this herself.

Lana was scared, the Queen's brother killed the last king before King Robert began his reign. The Queen's brother terrifies Lana, he is a lot taller than her, even in her heels, he had an intimidating look about him and he didn't even bother to look at Lana.

Across the small hall Lana saw Robb, he made eye contact with her and wriggled his eyebrows, Lana let out a little giggle, earning a hard glance from Jaime Lannister. Lana stopped her small giggle and grew silent.

Finally they walked into the loud hall where many people were already sat. Lana was sat next to Sansa and a little way from Arya, she was bored like Lana too. The Feast got underway and Lana had a biting feeling to her stomach that told her she missed Jon. The King was drinking his wine steadily and was on his feet with some girl.

The Queen sat at the high table with a stern face, she was glancing at either Lana or Sansa, she really couldn't tell. Lana tried to keep her eyes on the table as much as possible, that or look at Arya who was trying to get Lana to laugh or look at Sansa flirt with Joffrey from across the room. Sansa was called up to the Queen, Lana kept her eyes down as Lana was making funny faces and poking out her tongue.

There was no use in trying to get Arya to behave she is like a wild wolf. Sansa sat back down and smiled to herself, Lana let herself have a glance at Arya and the Queen caught her eye. Lana was beckoned and she answered. She stood and walked to the high table, she curtseyed beautifully to the Queen and gazed at her with her soul's eyes.

The Queen was indeed beautiful, she had thick blonde hair, beautiful skin and overall beautiful. "Lana Palomarian, the Last Fox. You're very beautiful." The Queen said, "Thank you, your Grace." Lana replied in her soft tone. "You definitely take after your mother. I met her once, before she died." The Queen said, Lana looked down at the floor for a moment, blinking back the easy tears that appeared uncontrollably when someone mentions her Mother.

"Yes, you have her eyes, that's clear as day to anyone." The Queen said, Lana looked back up at the Queen. "How old are you?" The Queen asked, she reached for her wine. "Fifteen, your Grace." Lana answered, "And you are not married nor betrothed?" The Queen asked, "No, your Grace." Lana answered whilst shaking her head slowly.

"Why ever not?" The Queen asked quickly, she turned to face Lady Stark with shock on her face. Lana couldn't imagine why the Queen was so interested in her. Maybe because Lana's Father and the Queen's husband were so close." A girl of her age, you must at least have some idea of whom to marry her to?" The Queen asked,

"We have a few in mind, your Grace." Lady Stark said in the cool and harsh voice she saves for Jon. "Care to continue Lady Stark?" The Queen asked in an equally cool and harsh voice. "Loras of House Tyrell is one possible match and the only other that came to mind s Jojen of House Reed, the son of a loyal Bannerman to the Starks, your Grace." Lady Stark said,

"They are good matches indeed. House Tyrell would enjoy the combination of the three Houses. And am I right to assume you've bled? A girl of your age surely." The Queen said, she waved her hands elegantly as she talked. The question itself took Lana by surprise, but she didn't let it show.

"Yes, your Grace." Lana replied. The Queen looked at Lady Stark and then back at Lana. "You may go back to your place." The Queen said, Lana curtseyed and stepped back, she turned and headed back to her seat, before she reached the end of the long table she watched as Arya loaded her spoon with some stew and fling it at Sansa and it hit her right in the face,

"Arya!" Sansa cried, she made a fuss and Arya was sent off to bed. Robb was the one who had to get her. Before Arya could even think of running away, Robb was next to her with his hands firmly on Arya's shoulders. He marched Arya away from the Feast, "Come with us? You can get her into bed." Robb asked, Lana smiled and followed Robb and Arya.

As soon as they had left the Feasting hall, Arya began complaining, "Don't make me go! Lana tell Robb to let me go! I was only having fun." Arya protested. "A little too much fun obviously, you need to calm down." Lana said as they walked. "I am calm!" Arya protested. "So why are you arguing Arya?" Lana asked with a knowing smile, "But-" Arya started, "Sh!" Robb laughed.

They got Arya to her rooms and left her in the care of Septa Mordane and left under Arya's glare. Robb and Lana headed back to the Feast. "What did the Queen want to talk you about?" Robb asked, "Marriage I think, she was asking how old I was and if I was betrothed or not. She was surprised I wasn't." Lana said, she rubbed her arms before stretching her hands in front of her.

"How surprised?" Robb humoured, "Very. She seemed interested in my family." Lana said, "She would be." Robb said, he slowed his pace to a stop and leant against a wall, he looked over the courtyard to the moon. "What do you mean?" Lana asked, she narrowed her eyes and stepped over to Robb. Her eyes followed his eyes and in the corner of her eyes she saw down in the courtyard was Jon standing and talking to Tyrion Lannister.

"Well, the King was your Father's friend too. I mean, we would have known each other through our Fathers. Obviously the Queen is interested." Robb said, "But why? I don't understand." Lana said,

"You're the daughter of a Lord that was close to the King for many years. Imagine if it was my family that was killed, the King will have been so interested and I'm sure the Queen would be interested too. There's nothing to worry about Lana, the Queen is just asking questions." Robb said, he began walking again.

Lana rolled her eyes, Robb never takes anything serious. _Never._ She followed behind him a couple of steps later, "Enjoy tonight, who knows when Father will let me have more than one cup of wine?" Robb asked, "Maybe never if you act like this," Lana said, a smile tugged at her lips. Robb spun his head and grinned, he let out a laugh.

"I aim to have more than one cup of wine tonight. I'm hoping I can sneak another few in before Father notices." Robb said with a smirk. He slowed his steps for Lana to catch up, "Try not to get too drunk, Robb. There's the hunt tomorrow." Lana said, "Ay, and I will be fresh enough," Robb said, they descended the steps and turned left back towards the Feasting Hall. "I'm just going to speak to Jon for a moment," Lana said, Robb's eyebrows wiggled,

"And I will trying to get some more wine in the Feasting Hall," Robb said, He nodded his head at Lana and they went separate ways. It was chilling outside, Lana felt the wind rush around her face, hands and up her sleeves. Jon was battering the old practice dummy with a blunt sword. He seemed angry in fact. As she approached silently she felt the goose bumps growing on her arms and creeping up her neck.

She shivered once or twice. "Jon?" Lana asked softly, Jon stopped battering the poor dummy and turned, he was breathing hard and fast and he was sweating, his eyes widened as he looked at Lana fully. A look of shock spread across his face.

"Wow." He stammered, his mouth dropped open and then he remembered something and straightened his face. "L-Lana, you look beautiful." Jon stammered, either from being tired from training or because he was actually shocked. "And you look a sweaty mess, is this how you've spent your time tonight?" Lana asked, she walked closer towards Jon as he propped his sword against the fence.

"There's nothing else for me to do," Jon said, his eyes followed her hands as they rubbed her arms self-consciously. "Are you cold?" Jon asked, he turned and grabbed his cloak from where it was folded neatly. He turned back to Lana and wrapped her in his cloak. She tugged the cloak around her tighter and revelled in the new found warm.

"Thanks," She breathed, "How's the Feast?" Jon asked as he leant against the fencing. "Quite boring, Sansa is making googly eyes at the Prince. I have to sit next to her," Lana said, "Our Sansa?" Jon asked with an eyebrow raised. "Mhm, the Queen is thinking of offering to have Sansa and Joffrey marry, though she was asking about me too…" Lana said on an afterthought.

Jon's head whipped up, "You? Marry the Prince?" Jon asked quickly, he looked around, as if reminding himself of their secret relationship. "Where has the time gone when you was running after Robb and I, trying to follow where ever we went." Jon said, both of them shared a smile, then Lana shivered. She still felt the cold through the cloak.

Jon noticed her little shivers, the way he notices all of her little things. "You should go back inside, you're cold." Jon said, "I shouldn't." Lana replied immediately. Jon let out a chuckle. "Arya chucked some stew at Sansa and now she's been sent to bed. It's going to be boring now." Lana said, She let out another shiver that ran through her spine.

"Come here," Jon said, he stepped closer to Lana and spread his arms, Lana stepped towards him and stepped in his arms. His arms were soft and tender around her. "Anyway, you're representing your House, since when was that fun for you?" Jon asked, "Never," Lana laughed,

"Go on. Go back into the Feast." Jon said, he let his arms drop from her shoulders and stepped back, he had to control himself more, his feelings are becoming too well known, he struggles to control himself sometimes. Lana stepped back, knowing the limit at times, she dropped the cloak from her shoulders and handed it back to Jon wordlessly. "See you tomorrow then," Lana said quietly.

She turned and left Jon. It felt as though they had left on a bad note, and Lana didn't like it. But she forced herself to walk calmly back into the Feasting Hall. Robb was near the back, standing by himself with two mugs of wine. "I'm not going to get drunk alone," Robb said, holding out a mug to Lana. "One glass, and that's all I'm having." Lana said firmly as she took the mug off him.

She glanced out over the hall, many people were already drunk and talking loudly, even those who weren't drunk were talking loudly as well. "You can have more…" Robb prodded, "I'm fine with this one Robb." Lana laughed, "Robb! Where have you been hiding from me?" Came a loud booming voice, Robb and Lana turned their heads, it was Lord Stark's brother, Benjen Stark, of the Night's Watch.

Lana had been told by Benjen to call him uncle as the Stark's and Jon do, she is as much as his niece as Sansa or Arya, minus the fact that she was not a Stark. "I arrived earlier and you weren't here!" Uncle Benjen said happily, "We was taking Arya to bed, she wasn't behaving you see…" Robb trailed off with a laugh. Uncle Benjen laughed with him and then faced Lana,

"And don't tell me you're little Lady Lana! The girl who wore trousers instead of skirts at the age of ten!" Uncle Benjen said, "I am, skirts were so uncomfortable back then," Lana said with a smile. Uncle Benjen kissed her hand, "Look at how you've grown both of you! Robb you're seventeen aren't you? And Lana you're…?" Uncle Benjen asked,

"Fifteen, almost sixteen, Uncle Benjen." She grinned. "And you look beautiful!" Uncle Benjen conceded. "How's the Wall been Uncle?" Robb asked, "The same as it always has been, big, white and frozen solid." Uncle Benjen said happily, "That's great to hear..." Robb laughed, he snuck a look at Lana but she took a well-timed sip of her wine. "You asked Robb," Uncle Benjen laughed, he turned and took a glass of wine from one of the servants and said thanks.

He turned back to Robb and Lana after taking a sip. "So when will I be receiving a raven with the news of your marriage?" Uncle Benjen asked sincerely. "What?!" Robb asked sharply as Lana almost choked on her drink. She locked eyes with her Lady Aunt, who gave her a stern look. "Erm... We're not betrothed, Uncle Benjen." Robb said firmly.

"And why not? You suit each other so well and you're only two years apart, you can't get a better match!" Uncle Benjen said, "I am sure Father will never betroth Lana and I, we've been brought up like siblings." Robb spluttered. "And? I remember both of your Father's saying they would marry off their children," Uncle Benjen said. "I agree with Robb, he's the annoying elder brother. But we're not betrothed." Lana said.

"So I'm the annoying elder brother am I?" Robb asked, Lana nodded her head. "You're lovely and everything but..." Lana trailed off. "Sorry Uncle Benjen, but you will not be getting a raven regarding a betrothal or a marriage between Robb and I." Lana said in a firm tone. "That's a shame, you would suit each other so well. Now where is that brother of mine?" Uncle Benjen asked, he clapped a hand on Robb's shoulder and kissed Lana's hand once more before leaving them.

Robb and Lana turned to each other both with solemn looks until they met eyes with each other and burst out laughing. Lana couldn't control her laughter, what Uncle Benjen had said really tickled her bones. Both of them couldn't control their laughter for some time.

"My sides ache so much," Lana complained. She clutched at her sides as she tried to control her breathing. "Mine too. I can't believe him, he's-he's so unbelievable. Oh this is a story to tell!" Robb said breathing hard.

"What are you two laughing at?" Theon asked, he had his usual smirk on his face, "Oh-" Lana, she sobered up the same time as Robb did, "My Uncle…" Robb trailed, he glanced at Lana and she couldn't control her smile. "He said Lana and I suit each other for marriage…" Robb trailed, "Marriage? Who'd want to marry you?" Theon laughed, he had a cheeky glint in his eye,

"Exactly what I was thinking," Lana grinned, she faced Robb who plastered a shocked look upon his face. But then he started laughing. Lana excused herself and walked over to her Lady Aunt, "Are you enjoying the feast, my Lady Aunt?" Lana asked, "This is a feast, child. Women are supposed to play the perfect role." The Queen said, she locked eyes with Lana and then turned her face away.

Lady Stark gave Lana a warning look, and Lana listened to the warning and stepped away. She walked away, looking in the crowd for Robb and Theon, they were where she had left them, play fighting. As she walked, she collided with someone else. She almost fell over but the man was tall with a strong grip. His hands were around her elbows for no longer than five seconds.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Lana said, her eyes made their way upwards and she realised the man was the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going either." Jaime Lannister said in his charm. "I hope you enjoy the feast," Lana said with a bow of her head. "I'll try and force myself," Jaime Lannister muttered under his breath before he walked off.

Lana got the impression of someone who was arrogant. Lana milled around the Feast for another hour or so until she told Lady Stark she was going to bed. She slept without dreaming and awoke bleary eyed but fresh as a daisy the next day. Her head was clear and free of any pain.

She felt a cramping in her stomach as soon as she sat up and with dread she pulled back the covers and edged away to the edge of the bed. Where she had just been sat was covered in red. She grew uncomfortable, this was her third year of her moonblood but she still gets the shooting pains sometimes and the irregular months. She called her handmaidens to clean her mattress and sent one to retrieve her herb drink.

She dressed and took her drink. Today was the day the King and Lord Stark went for the hunt. Robb was going and Lana had no clue as to where any of the others were, but Lana spent her day in the deepest part in Winterfell's library, reading an old book about Lana's family. This is one she particularly likes. It hasn't been updated since her Father's birth so she is not registered inside the smooth pages. But it's wonderful to know what your family did.

She stayed there until lunch when she left the library and re-entered the main castle, she was tugged into the surprising rush. At first, she had thought the King was back before time but before she could ask anyone. A hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her along, she saw it was Jon and he was wearing his most stern face.

She allowed herself to be pulled along until they stopped at a silent alcove. "What is it Jon?" She asked immediately. "It's Bran. He's fallen while he was climbing, he's been injured and he's asleep. They don't know when he's going to wake." Jon said, he looked as though he was going to burst into tears but clearly he was holding them back.

Lana threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. She was glad that the alcove had a thick curtain that was normally kept closed. She felt tears leak down her cheeks, she couldn't speak. Jon's hands were on her waist, holding her against him as his head fit in perfectly the crook of her neck.

When the pulled back from their embrace Lana saw his eyes were red, she reached up and touched his face softly and wordlessly. He gazed down and took hold of her hand and gently pushed her hand away. "Lady Stark will want you by her side, she's in Bran's room with him." Jon said, his voice sound coarse. Lana nodded, she grew conscious of how close she was standing to Jon, her hips were pressed flush against him and she could _feel him_.

His hand was still on her waist but he dropped his hand and left quickly. Lana wished she could do more with Jon, but she is young and in her guardian's eyes she will have to find a Lord to be her husband. She overheard them once saying that she has the choice of ruling her Father's own lands or giving them up completely, but this has never been discussed with Lana directly, she doesn't know what she would do.

She settled down her skirts and stepped around the alcove curtains, her mind whirled upwards and she began running unladylike down the halls, ignoring the shooting pain running up her stomach. She entered Bran's chambers out of breath and in pain but that was nothing compared to Bran, nothing could have prepared Lana for Bran. He was on his bed, on top of the blanket and his face was the picture of pain.

His legs were stood out at an awkward angle. Lady Stark was sat in a chair, weeping uncontrollably and Maester Luwin was working over Bran. Lana knew her Lady Aunt would want to sit in silence and watch Bran, so Lana stayed with her Lady Aunt until her Lord Uncle came back home and then Lana excused herself and stepped out of the room.

It was hard, Bran's body was now back to how it was but the image would be in Lana's head forever. She was trying to control her breathing as she walked back to her rooms, toying with the sleeves on her dress when she was stopped by the King. For once he was quiet and they sat at a window seat talking, first about poor Bran but then the King asked more questions and they got onto the subject of her family.

"Deryan was a great man, in our friendship with Ned, I was the one who always got into trouble, Ned was the one who would calm us and Deryan was always the one making the plans for me to get into trouble with." The King said, "My Father was the trouble-maker? Was he really, your Grace?" Lana asked, her eyes were shining once more with glee.

"Ay he was. He had the best mind for it; no doubt you take on after him?" The King asked, "I don't know, your Grace. I used to get into trouble all the time when I was younger. But now, I'm more of a role model for Sansa and Arya. But only Sansa follows me though." Lana said with a little half smile. "You must take after Cathina then, I met her a couple of times. I was there for their wedding." The King said,

"Did my parents love each other, your Grace?" Lana asked, "Oh yes. They were in the deepest love possible." The King said, he then let Lana go back to her rooms to clean up before dinner. Lana was glad to hear that her parents had been in love, it was something to nice to know even though poor Bran was still asleep.

"How are you keeping up?" Jon asked, he had his feet propped up against the board at the bottom of Lana's bed, his head lay in Lana's lap as she played with his hair. "I'm holding it together as much as I can. What about you? He's your brother." Lana said, Jon waited a moment before he replied. "You know how I am." He answered.

Jon hardly shows his feelings, only ever to Lana, but even now he is hiding them but she knows he is deeply upset. Sometimes they spent a night together just sitting there in silence with occasional talking. It pained her to see Jon hurting, it pained her to see the whole family hurting for Bran.

* * *

**Tell me all of what you think!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter for the latest updates on my stories! GGoddess17 - thankies!**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favourite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all my readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin.**

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, the House etc..**

* * *

Chapter 6

Over the month that followed Lana heard news of Lord Stark becoming the Hand of the King and he was travelling back with the Royal party with Sansa and Arya, and Lana. She didn't want to go, though she was going to be raised in the South, and if that was the case then she wouldn't mind at all, but as she's been raised in the North, she has a different view all together.

She fears the Capital, she fears she won't thrive and she doesn't even know why she is going. The real reason is because she doesn't want to join the Royal party because she doesn't want to leave Jon. Of course she cannot tell her Lord Uncle that she has that kind of feelings for his son. "My Lord Uncle, I fear I will not thrive like I know Sansa and Arya will." Lana said to her Lord Uncle.

"Are you sure Lana? There are far more books in King's Landing, is there nothing I can say to persuade you to join us?" Her Lord Uncle asked, "I'm sure my Lord Uncle, I don't think I'm ready as of yet. If you wish I can travel at a later date." Lana said, "There's no need to worry, Lana, I will send word when I think you are ready." Her Lord Uncle said. Lana nodded her head.

She had private words with Sansa and Arya before they left. Lana was glad that the Royal party was leaving, she has no liking for the Queen, ever since the Queen visited Lana in her rooms. "I fancy a ride don't you?" Arya asked, she was lying on Lana's bed kicking her legs in the air. Nymeria was sniffing Maia's front paws,

"I fancy one too, but will your Father let us ride out? We're supposed to stay inside the castle until the King has gone." Lana said, she silently added that her Lord Uncle wanted his children and wards to stay safe after Bran's injury. She was sat in front of her looking glass, brushing her hair.

"You're such a girl Lana. Take a risk!" Arya said, she turned and sat on the bed facing Lana. "Such a girl? Are you really saying that?" Lana asked, she put her brush down and faced Arya. "You're saying this to a girl that can beat you in archery." Lana laughed, "That's only because you're bigger than me." Arya said with a sulking face. "I don't use my height, it's all about aim." Lana said, "She's right there." came Robb's voice from the doorway.

He was leant against the doorway casually. "And Lana is the one who beat Theon at archery at the age of what Lana?" Robb asked, "Seven I think," Lana replied, "Really?" Arya asked, "Yeah, he was bullying me so I challenged him to a match, and I won." Lana smiled. "What are you doing here anyway?" Lana asked, "Well I overheard your loud talking and now I am here offering to take you both riding," Robb answered.

Arya's eyes lit up, "Oh yes please! Let's go now!" Arya said she jumped up and rushed to Robb, "I have to ask Father first," Robb asked, "Well hurry and ask!" Arya demanded. Lana laughed at her little cousin, she locked eyes with Robb and laughed, for the first time, Robb had laughed. "Go Robb!" Arya demanded once more. "You're coming with me," Robb said, Arya jumped up onto his back and he hurried off with Nymeria at his ankles and Arya on his back.

Lana was left in her room with Maia who jumped up onto Lana's bed and curled where Arya had just been. Lana crossed to her table and continued with her needlework, as she wasn't sure when Arya or Robb would be back, so she continued. She was working on a dress for Sansa, it was an old one of Lana's but it doesn't fit her anymore as Lana has grown slightly taller and her breasts had grown larger, she now had a woman's body.

Her hips had widened too, only by a little bit. So Sansa was to have this dress, she was going to add a direwolf needlework to one of the cuffs. After some minutes Lana heard footsteps at the door, she glanced up from her work, expecting to see Robb or Arya but to her surprise, it was the Queen. Lana set her work aside and stood. Maia let out a quiet whimper as her ears flew back.

The Queen looked as beautiful as ever, Lana curtseyed low and rose up, "Good morning, your Grace," Lana said politely. "Good morning, Lana. Let us sit together," The Queen said, heading to the table which was filled with Lana's needlework. "I'm sorry for the mess, your Grace, I've dedicated my morning to my needlework, I've neglected it for some time." Lana said as she and the Queen sat on opposite sides of the table.

"That's fine, I too have neglected my needlework for some time. I must say, you have excellent taste and design. You have excellent skill, did your Septa teach you?" The Queen asked, "No, your Grace. My Lady Aunt taught me from a young age, Septa Mordane took over when Sansa and Arya were old enough to begin learning." Lana replied, "You said, 'my Lady Aunt' how have you come to call her so?" The Queen asked,

"Lord and Lady Stark have raised me since I was a young child. It seems appropriate for me to call them uncle and aunt, they have been most kind to me." Lana said, "From a babe I heard. Lady Stark and I were talking about you at the Feast, we both agreed that you need to marry soon, you are how old again? Thirteen?" The Queen asked, "No, your Grace. I am fifteen, my sixteenth nameday will be in a few months." Lana answered.

"You are of age to marry. If your family was still alive I am sure you would have been wedded and bedded two years ago. What you must know is that marriage is a way to create useful bridges between families." The Queen said, she watched and smiled when she saw Lana's face drain of all colour. "Like my family words. We build bridges, not destroy them." Lana whispered. "Yes, you could build a marvellous bridge." The Queen said,

"I am sure my Father would have not had me wedded and bedded at the age of thirteen, your Grace." Lana said, "You would be surprised at how Father's react to their daughters, Lana. They send them off to strange countries and hardly ever see them again. Your Father would have been the same." The Queen said, Lana said nothing so the Queen continued.

"You'd be surprised. I am sure your Mother would have argued your case but unfortunately women's voices were not meant to be heard. We just bring the babies into the world." The Queen said, she turned her gaze to Lana. "Just as your mother was, when she was giving birth to you, she was alone. Your Father was not there was he? He wasn't present for your birth." The Queen said, Lana shook her head,

"She wasn't alone, your Grace, my Lady Aunt was there for my birth. They wouldn't allow my Father in." Lana said, "But he travelled down South without you didn't he? He left with your brother and your Mother's body, but he left you." The Queen said, Lana stood up. "I cannot sit here and listen to you talk about my family as if I don't care for them. I know my Father loved me even though he left. I'm sorry your Grace but I cannot listen to your words about my family." Lana said.

"You are brave, child. But bravery can be known as stupidity too. Don't let them confuse you." The Queen said, she stood and strode towards the door. Lana felt hot tears prick at her eyes, threatening to spill. The Queen turned back to give Lana a smirk before she left. Lana sank into her chair and buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she couldn't stop the tears.

Maia jumped down from Lana's bed and head butted Lana's leg softly. "Lana? What's the matter? Was that the Queen?" Robb's voice asked, she heard footsteps coming closer and louder. He knelt in front of Lana and gently pulled her hands from her face. She was teary eyed and her voice was thick. "The Queen wanted to talk. She was saying how my Father is cruel enough to leave me when I was a babe. She was trying to make out my Father as a bad man." Lana said thickly but still, she held back her tears.

She breathed in before she continued, "I tried to stick up for my parents but she just called me stupid and left. I feel as stupid as she says." Lana said, "You are not stupid Lana. Do not let anyone tell you that you're stupid. You are the smartest girl I know." Robb said kindly, he tightened his grip on her hands slightly. Robb stood, still clasping her hands, "Now are you coming riding with us? Father says yes if I can get Jon or Theon to join us." Robb said,

"That's not even a question Robb, of course I'm going." Lana said, Robb tugged her up and pulled her into a hug tightly. "Don't let anyone bring you down Lana. Just remember you have a right to be in this world as any other. You are a Lady. No one can bring you down." Robb said firmly. He made Lana look into his eyes to see he means it.

"I'll ask Jon and Theon and then I'll send Arya with their answers." Robb said, he turned and left. Lana locked eyes with Maia, who tilted her head and gazed at her with curious eyes, "Maia," Lana sighed, she sank to the floor and buried her hand in Maia's soft fur coat. Lana cuddled her fox closer to her.

"Lana?" Came Arya's voice. She was stood in the doorway, Lana raised her head, "Father has said we can go riding, Jon is coming with us, Theon said no though." Arya said, Lana scrambled up and ran after Arya. It was good to laugh again. They arrived at the stables laughing, Lana stopped her laughing when she saw Jon and Robb talking, both had serious looks upon their faces as they talked.

Lana couldn't hear them as they were talking in low tones but their gazes were locked upon her as she walked into the stables to get her Greyling and saddle her. As she was tightening the straps on the saddle Jon walked in. "Lana, are you okay?" He asked,

"Yes, I'm fine Jon. I know Robb told you about what I told him earlier. He can't keep a secret to save his life can he?" Lana asked, she put on Greyling's bridle. "Are you sure Lana? From what Robb told me it sounded as though some upsetting things were mentioned." Jon said,

"I've told you Jon. I'm fine." Lana said, then she lowered her voice and added: "You shouldn't show your affections so easily." She scolded. Jon lowered his eyes and Lana grabbed Greyling's reins and led her out into the courtyard. The ride was a joyous one as they escaped the castle for a couple of hours.

They had to make sure they never left each other and it was even better because Ghost, Nymeria, Maia and Grey Wind, (Robb's direwolf) were with them and they could roam free for at least a little bit. That day had been a mixture of good and bad for Lana and that night Jon made her tell him what the Queen had said to Lana.

Arya and Sansa were both kind of excited to leave for the South but they were both saddened to leave Bran, he was still asleep and Lady Stark hadn't left Bran's bedside. Robb would have to take over as Lord of Winterfell now that his Father has gone South.

Rickon is confused about why his sisters were leaving, why his brother was asleep, why his eldest brother never had time for him anymore, why his mother is never there. Lana tries her best to keep Rickon entertained but he slips off with Shaggydog and tries to follow Robb, Lana knows how Robb feels, stressed and scared for Rickon.

One night after Lord Stark had left with his daughters, Lana convinced her Lady Aunt to go to bed in her own rooms for once and rest. At first her Lady Aunt refused, saying she can't possibly leave Bran but Lana insisted and finally Lady Stark left Bran's room. Lana had her needlework scattered around her, Maia and Summer lay beside Bran's bed, dozing happily but Summer whimpered in her sleep.

Lana looked up from her needlework and was startled when she saw a man in shabby and ragged clothes with a hood up so the face was disguised. She froze, suddenly terrified. "You're not supposed to be here. No one is supposed to be here." He said, his eyes darted from Lana's to Bran laying on the bed.

Lana's breathing came quicker. "It's a mercy. He's dead already." He continued, he reached inside his shabby clothes and pulled out a dagger, he used long strides towards the bed with the dagger raised, poised to kill.

"NO!" Lana yelled, she scrambled up, her needlework going everywhere and ran at the man, he raised his free hand and slapped her across the face and pushed her away but she was back, she wrapped her hands around the dagger's blade and tried to push the blade away.

The sharp knife bit into her skin but she didn't feel anything but pure hatred for the man. All she could focus on was keeping this man away from Bran. She was wrapped in his arms, as she tried to keep the dagger away, she felt his putrid breath on her neck.

"Get off me!" She screamed, her voice rang out through the room loudly. She head butted the man behind her and he shoved her against a wall and strode towards the bed again. She cried out in pain as her back and the back of her head hit the wall.

She collapsed to the floor, all her energy gone and she was winded. The man got closer and closer to Bran, Lana managed to let out a small 'No,' again just as Summer and Maia woke up. "Maia… Get help!" Lana commanded weakly.

Immediately being the bigger animal Summer knocked the man down and bit onto his neck. Maia darted off out the open door and the man's gurgles rang out through the room. Lana was struggling to breathe and she held her hand to her chest. Her head was ringing and she was struggling to make sense of what was happening. Her eyes were tinged with black and she couldn't see properly.

The man grew quiet as Summer tore out the man's throat and jumped onto the bed beside Bran and lay down. Lana was in shock and the pain was creeping into her hands, sharp stinging pain that was a continuous reminder. Her gaze wasn't looking at anything in particular. She didn't notice any footsteps rushing towards her, nor the door slamming open.

She didn't notice someone rushing to her and kneeling in front of her, shaking her shoulders and asking her loud questions. Her last view was of Summer, lying beside Bran before Lana collapsed. Her dress was covered in her blood, and her blood had gotten onto the person carrying her.

She was carried to her bed and Maester Luwin saw to her injuries. Robb informed his mother straight away. Lana slept through the night and woke early morning. Her hands were in pain as Lana tried to flex them before she opened her eyes. She let out a moan of pain, "I believe she is waking up, my Lady." Came the voice of Maester Luwin, Lana now felt a presence around her.

Lana forced her unwilling eyes open and with her soul's eyes she saw her Lady Aunt beside her bed, looking worried, Maester Luwin, on the other side of the bed. Robb was stood at the foot of Lana's bed and in a chair at the back of Lana's room was Jon. Maester Luwin asked Lana's questions about her hands then he left. Her Lady Aunt sat on the bed beside Lana and clasped her hands.

"Tell us, Lana, tell us what happened in Bran's chamber," her Lady Aunt pleaded. Lana nodded, "I-I didn't hear the man come in the room, he was so quiet." Lana began, she was a little unstable with her words but as she continued her words were clearer.

"I was just working on my needlework when the man came into the room, I didn't hear him at all. But I had a feeling to look up, so I did and I saw the man. He said no one should have been there. Then he went to Bran's bed and I jumped up. I tried to stop him from getting to Bran. I must have wrapped my hands around the dagger blade to stop him. The man shoved me away from him and I hit the wall. That's when Summer attacked him." Lana said,

"Maester Luwin can you explain about Lana's hands?" Her Lady Aunt asked, Maester Luwin stepped a little closer and took hold of one of Lana's hands gently. "The skin will be sore around the wounds for a while and your hands will hurt. The dagger cut almost to the bone, I'm afraid to say but you won't be able to work on your needlework until your hands are much better. In fact you will struggle with most simple tasks until your hands have began healing. They will take a little while to repair itself." Maester Luwin said, he gently placed her hand back down.

"So I will be able to use my hands again when they're healed?" Lana asked, "That is what I think, my Lady." Maester Luwin replied, Lana nodded to show she understood. "We will leave you rest Lana, you're safe now." Her Lady Aunt said softly. She stood and walked past Robb and beckoned for him to follow, she had ignored Jon.

He had noticed and his hard gaze followed her until the doors left behind Robb and Lady Stark. Jon sat for a moment before he locked eyes with Lana. Jon stood abruptly and strode towards Lana. She sat up against the pillows as quick as she could. Jon had no expression on his face but he put a hand on the headboard behind Lana's head, the other went to Lana's face as she gazed into his eyes.

He leant over her with one knee on the bed and kissed her with passion driving him. His hand caressed her face softly as he pulled back. "I was so worried and scared when you weren't responding to me, Lana. I was asking you questions, saying your name but you weren't replying." Jon whispered, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry Jon, I didn't think to call for help myself. I-I just wanted to keep the man away from Bran," Lana said so quietly. Her hand wrapped around Jon's forearm gingerly and she flinched when a shooting pain ran up her hand to her wrist. "Let's be thankful Summer and Maia were there, shall we?" Jon asked, "Where did Maia go? I think I sent her to get help." Lana asked,

"At first I heard someone scream, which must have been you. I ran to Robb's room and he said he'd heard the scream. Theon met us in the hall and we tried to find the screamer, that's when Maia ran up to us and started barking at us until we followed her, to Bran's room." Jon explained. Lana leant back against her pillows, suddenly feeling exhausted,

"Do you need to sleep?" Jon asked in one of the tones he only uses for Lana. She nodded slowly, "I'll let you sleep, but I'll stay in the chair," Jon said, he pressed his lips against Lana's in another passionate kiss before he stepped back and sat in the chair. Lana lay back and fell asleep again.

She woke up the next day and her handmaidens dressed her in a warm dress and Maester Luwin arrived to change the dressings on her hands. They were in pain, though she was given Milk of the Poppy she could still feel the welts on her skin. "Are they hurting you?" Maester Luwin asked, Lana nodded,

"Yes, they hurt a lot more than when I received them." She answered, "Well they would, your mind was focused on one thing wasn't it?" Maester Luwin asked as he peeled the old dressings off her hands. Lana could see the horrible red welts across the palms of her hands and across her fingers, the dagger had cut almost down to the bone. Red spots of blood appeared on her skin.

Her hands were dressed again and Lady Stark arrived, she and Lana went for a walk and that's when Lady Stark decided to call a meeting in the godswood, she had been walking around the grounds in the morning, Lana was there, Theon, Robb, Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrik and Jon, which was surprising as Lady Stark doesn't have much feelings for Jon.

"What I am about to tell you must remain between us. I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown." Lady Stark said with her clear tone. "The boy was always so surefooted before." Maester Luwin said,

"Someone tried to kill him twice. Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see." Lady Stark said, "Saw what, my Lady?" Theon asked.

"I don't know. But I would stake my life that the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalties to the Crown." Lady Stark said, "Did you notice the dagger the killer used, Little Lady?" Ser Rodrik asked, he looked at Lana and she shook her head. "It's too good a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone gave it to him." Ser Rodrik said,

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother and injure my cousin in the process? If it's a war they want..." Robb threatened. "If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you." Theon said, "And I." Jon added. "What? Is there to be a battle in the godswood? Hm? Too easily words of war becomes an act of war. We don't know the truth of this yet. Lord Stark must be told of this." Maester Luwin said.

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words." Lady Stark said, "I'll ride to King's Landing." Robb said, "No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell at all times. I will go myself." Lady Stark said, "Mother, you can't." Robb protested,

"I must." Lady Stark replied firmly. "I'' send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you." Ser Rodrik offered. Lady Stark shook her head, "Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming." Lady Stark said, "Let me accompany you myself then, it's too dangerous for you to travel the King's Road alone." Ser Rodrik said, then there was a moment of silence.

"What about Bran?" Robb asked, "I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month. Bran's life is in their hands now." Lady Stark said, she dismissed everyone else but told Lana to walk back with her. "You're to stay at Winterfell unless you receive a raven from Ned and you've checked with Maester Luwin if it is Ned's own hand." Lady Stark said,

"Yes, my Lady Aunt." Lana said, and they walked back to the main castle. Lady Stark made her arrangements for travelling, with Ser Rodrik. Lana knew that Rickon would be pining after his mother and she tried her best to keep him distracted.

* * *

**Check out my newest story, It's called The Beginnings Of The Fox, it's the backing story to Lana, you find out probably everything!**

**Read, Review, Favourite and Follow! Thankies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Smallest Chapter ever for this story. **

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You make this story happen! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin.**

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, the House etc..**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day Lady Stark left Winterfell before she left, she made sure that there was extra protection in place. It was even more lonely in Winterfell now, with Lady Stark gone, Lord Stark, Arya and Sansa. Two weeks after Lady Stark had left, it was Lana's sixteenth nameday, she didn't celebrate her nameday and she didn't want to. Her hands were still hurting and it was painful to do the most simplest of tasks.

Lana had now had the role of the first lady of Winterfell, she luckily knew all she had to do for her new role and she settled far quicker than Robb as he settled into the role of Lord of Winterfell. At first, Robb was lost without the council of his mother but now he can listen to the advice of Maester Luwin, Theon, Lana and Jon, who helps Robb at all times with Theon, during the council sessions with Maester Luwin Lana sometimes sat in during the council sessions, but other times she was in the library reading one of her favourite books.

She was unable to continue with her needlework because her hands made it hard to hold a needle without having searing pain shoot up her hands. The only downside to her new role is that she has little time for Jon and he has little time for her as they are both kept busy. In the evenings, Lana would sit with Bran for an hour or so and then see Rickon to bed and tell him a story to rest his mind before sleep.

By then Lana just wants to sleep too but they make time for each other. They have stolen hours in the moonlight or just before dawn when no one but them are awake. These stolen hours keep them going until the next few hours they steal again. She had fears brewing inside of her and she told Jon about her fears.

She was held against his strong chest, "I fear something is going to happen that changes everything we know." She whispered, "Do you? It's not normal for you to fear, Lana." Jon said, "Exactly, but when I do worry, the things I worry about normally comes true. Like the time you and Robb climbed that big tree in the Wolfswood and you fell. I told you not to climb it but you both did. And you fell." Lana said,

"That was because someone jiggled the tree." Jon began, "No, it was because you missed your footing and slipped." Lana insisted, Jon let out a quiet laugh and then his eyes locked with Lana's, he felt himself get lost in her soul's eyes. He stopped laughing and Lana gave a winning smile. She leant down and kissed him.

"Fine you win, I slipped from the tree and fell." Jon said with a smile. She pressed another kiss upon his lips, "And my winning streak continues." Lana said, she sat up and patted her hair to smooth it down. "Winning streak?" Jon asked, he sat up and turned to look beside him to Lana. "Yes, it's where I've won every little tiff we've had and so far, I am winning." Lana grinned. Her smile dropped from her face and she grew serious again,

"I know something bad is going to happen soon Jon, more horrible than what happened to Bran. I fear it so much." Lana said, Jon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "I will be here for you Lana. There's no fear that I won't protect you during whatever happens." Jon said, Lana let herself be comforted by what Jon had just told her and let him go for sleep.

Finally Bran woke up but he can't remember what made him fall from the tower, he didn't like being in his room all day but there was nothing else that he could do. Lana sits with him and tells him her stories while Old Nan is having a break or something and one time Bran asked what happened to her hands, she had to tell him about the man that tried to kill him.

Bran was at first shocked and then raged, he couldn't think of a reason why he raged but it did him good, he was more calmer for the rest of the day. One morning as Robb held the usual council and Lana was surprised when she saw Tyrion Lannister walk into the room with a man of the Night's Watch.

Lana immediately was aware of everything then, since Lady Stark's words in the godswood Lana had a small hatred brewing from her already present hatred for the Queen and the Lannisters. Tyrion noticed the cold welcome he received from Robb as he felt the same as Lana and Tyrion wasn't too scared to say his mind.

"I must say I received a warmer welcome on my last visit." Lord Tyrion said, "Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell." Robb said to the Man of the Night's Watch. "Any man but not I, aye boy?" Lord Tyrion asked, "I am not your boy, Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my Father is away." Robb said, "Then you might learn a lord's courtesy." Lord Tyrion said, Lana began to feel even more uneasy with having a Lannister man in the room, her hands were still healing and she had pins and needles in her hands most of the time and had stinging pain running up and down her hands.

The door opened and Hodor walked in with Bran in his arms and walked to the table where Robb, Lana and Maester Luwin sat. "So it's true. Hello Bran. Do you remember anything about what happened?" Lord Tyrion asked. "He has no memory of that day." Maester Luwin said. "Curious," "Why are you here?" Robb asked, "Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt." Lord Tyrion asked.

"Kneel Hodor." Bran commanded. Hodor knelt, "Do you like to ride Bran?" Lord Tyrion asked. "Yes. Well I did like too." Bran said, "The boy has lost the use of his legs." Maester Luwin said, "What of it? With the right horse and saddle even a cripple can ride." Lord Tyrion snapped. "I'm not a cripple." Bran protested.

"Then I'm not a dwarf. My father will rejoice to hear it. I have a gift for you. Give that to your saddler, he'll provide the rest." Lord Tyrion said as he handed a rolled parchment to Bran who hurriedly opened it. "You must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice." Lord Tyrion said, "Will I really be able to ride?" Bran asked,

"You will. On horseback you'll be as tall as any of them." Lord Tyrion said, "Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?" Robb asked, "I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things." Lord Tyrion said, "You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitalities of Winterfell is yours." Robb said,

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark. There's a brother outside your walls. There I'll find a bed. And both of us can sleep better." Lord Tyrion said, before he turned and walked out. Lana felt her breathing come more naturally as soon as Lord Tyrion had left, her hands relaxed and she winced when she felt a shooting pain in her right hand. Robb noticed her wince, "Are you alright?" He asked, "I'm fine," She whispered back.

The man of the Night's Watch was seen too quickly. It was another two weeks before Lana had a raven from Lord Stark with a letter for her. Immediately she sought out Maester Luwin and presented the letter to him and he confirmed that the letter was Lord Stark's own hand, so Lana followed her Lord Uncle's instructions, informed Robb and he created the small household guard to escort Lana down.

She packed her own things without haste. She wasn't sure of who was in her household guard until the day before when she was saying her goodbyes, she said her goodbyes in private and she was saving the worst for last, the one with Jon. Then he told her he would be travelling with her to escort her down and then ride back.

She was relieved to delay her goodbye with Jon, she was dreading it in fact. When she left with her guard, she was to ride on horseback, they were ahead of time and in no time they were marching towards the Twins. Lana had written to Lord Frey of the Twins for a bed to sleep in, her men were tired of sleeping in inns and in small camps that they made. Lana wanted to get them all a proper bed to sleep in.

She had wrote a letter to Lord Frey when they were passing White Harbour in the far distance. But now they were at the Neck nearing the Twins. Lana felt weird now she was in charge of these men and she had to make all the right decisions. This must be how Robb felt, but ten times more because Robb is now in charge of a castle.

She found it strange for her to give commands and for them to follow her, but she was relieved when Jon told her the men trust her choices. They were little more than a day's march from the Twins and they had no reply back from Lord Frey, "Is there anything you want me to do Lady Lana?" a handmaiden asked, "No, I'm fine, go and get yourself sorted." Lana said, she was still dressed in her normal clothes and she was penning a letter to Lord Stark on her small writing desk.

The letter from Lord Stark sat in front of her, telling her that he had been injured by Jaime Lannister and he has fled the city. Lord Stark warned Lana to be wary of Jaime Lannister, luckily Lord Stark is still Hand of the King. But Lord Stark also wrote that when he was injured, most of his household guard was killed, even Jory Cassel. Lana was saddened by that thought, Jory had always helped Lana with her training as a child.

A noise from Maia at Lana's feet woke her from her thoughts and she continued with her letter.

_My Lord Uncle, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and Hand of the King,_

_We will be reaching the Twins as of tomorrow afternoon, I am hoping Lord Frey received my letter asking for accommodation but he has yet to send a raven back. And if he does not, then we will not bother leaving the King's Road._

_Jon has been very good recently, he's very protective which I've found helpful. We're both faring well and there is no need to worry._

_Both of us were grieved to hear about your injury and we are both sorry for what happened with your household guard,_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Lana Palomarian_

She sealed the letter with her seal and sent it off with the raven. "Letter for my Father?" Jon asked, Lana turned and saw him at the entrance of her tent. "Yes, just replying to what he wrote last time," Lana said, she faced her desk again and began to put her things away.

"That's good, the men are all wondering what time we will be leaving tomorrow, they're too scared to ask themselves now." Jon said with a smile on his face. Lana looked up, "Why would they be scared of me?" Lana asked as she leant back in her seat with a questioning look upon her face.

"I told them some stories while you were eating." Jon said with a grin. "I can show them scary fit they want scary." She said, "Yes, you, first thing in the morning before you've had food, you're a real monster then." Jon joked, Lana's mouth dropped open and she lobbed a small book at Jon. He laughed and easily caught the book. Lana stood and darted towards him but she tripped over her own feet and went flying.

She would have toppled head long but Jon dropped the book and caught her instinctively. As he caught her, his eyes found hers and they locked. They had both agreed to hide their relationship during the travels which was proving to be hard on both parts. After a delayed moment, Jon helped her stand straight and dropped his hands from her waist and took a step back, they averted their eyes and Jon bent down to pick up the fallen book.

"You don't have to get that, erm tell the men that we'll leave just after sunrise. We will be heading South." Lana said, her voice was strained as she tried to keep her voice straight. Jon noticed the stain in her voice as he handed the book back, "I'll tell them." Jon replied, his own voice was low, his eyes were downcast and he couldn't meet her eyes. He left her abruptly and Lana felt downcast herself as Jon left. She placed the book back in her writing desk and changed for bed, she intended to sleep early which she achieved. Her dreams were filled with Jon, as they usually were.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... I hate doing them but sometimes it's necessary, which is sad.**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favourite! **


	8. Chapter 8

**It feels like I haven't updated in a while, and it was only ten days ago! Mad. Anyway...I would have updated some time last week but I had got Game Of Thrones Series Three and I literally didn't leave my room for a week, watching it over and over again. (I didn't, I had college).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones (The TV show or the A Song Of Ice And Fire series) the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin respectively. **

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, her House, etc...**

* * *

Chapter 8

She rose early, well before sunrise and packed her own things after dressing and eating her breakfast, when the handmaidens came to help pack, they were surprised that she had already packed.

And as Lana had ordered, little after sunrise the camp had been taken down and they were on their way South. Lana decided that as they had not received a reply from Lord Frey then they would not leave the King's Road and as they had not received any word then they would not stray.

It was very boring on the King's Road, no one passed them at all but two hours after leaving their last camp a scout rode up to them, he was out of breath and very sweaty, his horse was almost the same. "Quick tell me your news," Lana said urgently,

"I saw men riding towards us. Jaime Lannister at the head of them all. They ride under the Lannister banner and they seemed to be in a rush." He explained, Lana nodded, "What do you think this means.?" Jon asked quietly.

"It means we'll have to be on our guard. Lord Stark warned me of Jaime Lannister, he's on the run." Lana said clearly. Her household guard were wary, "Stay close by me Jon. I don't like the fact that a Lannister is riding towards us." Lana said under her breath. "Don't worry, I won't be too far away." Jon whispered back. Her household guard was ready for the Lannisters, hands on hilts ready.

The Lannister men rode straight for the small party with Jaime Lannister at the head. His sword was raised and he let out a battle cry. Lana's breathing pitched as the men reached them and slaughtered at least half of her men when one was bold and ran at Lana and her horse reared and Lana fell from the saddle, the horse stamped down on the man's head but Lana was on the ground for almost a second too late.

Another man tried to get to Lana but Maia ripped the man's throat out. "Lana!" Jon's voice yelled out, she reached out her hand and Jon grasped, she was pulled behind him onto the horse and he galloped North.

They were both silent and in shock from what had happened. Lana heard the noises from Maia and Ghost, one stupid man tried to follow Jon and Lana North but Ghost and Maia managed to get him from the horse and killed him before they turned and followed Jon and Lana at a relaxed pace.

After an hour Lana finally glanced back and saw the blood splattered animals with red around their muzzles and she felt lightheaded. "Jon, stop! Jon!" She cried, Jon slowed the horse down to a trot and then a walk. As it walked Lana slid from the horse and landed on her feet.

Jon noticed a couple of seconds later and stopped the horse, he jumped off and tied the horse to a tree and turned to Lana. She was breathing hard and trying to get her mind around what had happened. Those men, those women that were part of her household guard were probably all dead.

"What just happened? Lannister men attacking us? Your Father warned us! On the King's Road!" Lana panicked. Jon stepped closer and clamped his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. He knew she was in shock, he knew her brain was trying to get everything together.

"You're alive. We're both alive. That's all that matters." He said, "We've got to get home. Something might have happened in King's Landing! Your Father! The Girls! Robb must know!" Lana said, "No. we can't go home. If any of those men survived that's what they'll expect us to do. We'll be endangering everyone there." Jon said, he was silent for a moment.

"We'll go to the Wall. They'll not expect that. Uncle Benjen is there, he can help us." Jon said firmly. Lana nodded, what other plan could there be? Jon untied the horse and they walked at a relaxed pace for hours until it got too dark to see and they rested. They built a fire and hunted some dinner. They ate well the first night and fed the rest of the game to Ghost and Maia.

The horse was well rested and well fed from the grass. Jon and Lana hugged together in the night for warmth when the fire died out. They talked well into the night, as was expected, "We barely got away without lives today, Lana." Jon said, Lana didn't raise her head to look at him, she focused on her fingers tracing circles on his broad chest.

"Thank you Jon. I know those men who died for me today are good men, and I trusted them. But you are the only one I trust with life and with my heart." Lana said softly, she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. His arms went around her tighter. The overall image of them laying together would have been shaming for both of them is someone saw them, but they did not care.

They were warm as they had Ghost and Maia hugged with them too. For breakfast they rebuilt the fire and caught more game. They feasted well before giving the left overs to Ghost and Maia before walking the horse North.

The next two weeks of their lives were hard to live by. The animals were well fed as the horse had an unlimited supply of grass and whenever they came by a stream or a river, which was rare, they would drink and fill the two skins on the horse. Maia and Ghost fed themselves mostly and kept towards the back.

As they walked North it became colder and windier, none of them were prepared for the cold and it was all landscape with no trees or anything but bushes. They had changed into warmer clothes before they were attacked and their clothes are made for the southern parts of the North. They should have felt a lot safer as they travelled through the North but they didn't, they were wary of all sounds that was made, even noises made by the animals that are native to the area.

Jon and Lana kept on their toes. As the nights were colder than during the day, they had the spare blanket that they wrapped around themselves but they still hugged closer together. "We're nearing Winterfell. I remember those markings." Jon said, Lana's back was pressed to his chest and Jon pointed over her shoulder to the couple of trees, they were nearing the Wolfswood and they had passed Torrhen's Square.

"Not really," Lana said, "This is the Wolfswood, Lana. We're near to where you were attacked, but-" Jon said, Lana sat up abruptly. "I can't go back in those woods Jon! You know I can't!" Lana said quickly, she began panicking, Maia sat up at the same time as Lana and watched carefully as her owner panicked.

"Shh, it's alright Lana. I will be at your side at all times. I will not let any man near you unless I am there." Jon said fiercely. He stared right into her eyes and held her until her breathing was calm once more.

They were still a week away from the Wall at least, and they wished they could go home. Pretty soon one of them will freeze to death. The horse was still going strong, it seems it's a very sound horse.

The week that followed they almost froze, but they still ate as well as they could, they were both getting weaker from lack of variety in food, lack of water and the cold. Lana was always the one that rode on the horse, Jon walked the whole way, he refused to let Lana walk too long. And it was she who was riding when they got to the Wall, which was massive and impressive and everything Uncle Benjen had said it was.

Lana shivered on her horse. They arrived at the gates and Lana stopped the horse, Jon protested of her getting off the horse but she did it anyway. She was stinking filthy and she didn't give a damn any more.

"Stay with the horse Jon," She said. She strode to the gates of the Wall, there was a man in a little building, looking out of the window. She beckoned to him. He gave her a strange look but picked up his sword and left his little room,

"What do you want? Go away! No women are allowed here!" The man said, he brandished his sword to let them know he was armed, "If you keep doing that you'll chop off your own arm. Listen to me. We have travelled from the Reach. We are from Winterfell. Were attacked on the King's Road a month ago. I want to see the Lord Commander." Lana said,

"Why were you in the Reach if you're from Winterfell? Go back to Mole's Town you filthy whore, Lord Commander don't wanna see the likes of you." The man sneered, before Jon could react Lana flared.

"I am not a whore you idiot. I am Lady Lana Palomarian, ward of Lord Stark. Let me see the Lord Commander." She said through gritted teeth. The man looked her up and down. "How do I know you're Lady Lana? She got red 'air I heard." The man said, "I do have red hair you fool. Have I need to ask again?" Lana asked with one eye brow raised, she looked intimidating. Jon stepped up,

"Go and get Benjen Stark and he will identify us. He is my Uncle." Jon said, "And who are you?" "I'm Jon Snow." Jon answered, "Benjen Stark ay?" The man asked, then he ran off. "Should have just started with that shouldn't I?" Lana asked, as she turned to face him. She rubbed her cold arms in hope of bringing back some heat. "Probably," Jon said with a grin.

He turned back to the horse with the smile on his face and patted the horse. The man was back and this time with Uncle Benjen. He gazed at them. "These two say they're Lady Lana Palomarian and Jon Snow. But I know Lady Lana has got red 'a-" the man began.

"Open the gates immediately, that is my nephew and my brother's ward. Open the gates. Now." Uncle Benjen said, the man jumped to open the gates and Uncle Benjen came out to meet them. "Jon, Lana." He said embracing them both.

"What are you both doing here? Why do you smell?" He asked, "We were attacked on the King's Road in the Reach," Lana explained, "We thought to come here in case they tried to follow us and attack Winterfell." Jon finished, "Well they haven't attacked Winterfell otherwise I would have heard. Come in both of you. And you, take the horse and make sure it gets a good rub down." Uncle Benjen said, he led them both inside, he dropped his arm from Jon's but not from Lana's shoulders.

Lana looked up at the half-falling down castle, this was nothing of what she was told. "Let's get you both rooms to begin with. Just ignore the rest of them here, I'll take you both to the Lord Commander, he's in his solar." Uncle Benjen said, all the men never stepped near them but they all stared, they had never seen a direwolf and fox together, in fact at all, mostly, they were surprised to see a woman amongst them.

Lana and Jon were led up steps and they turned into the castle. They were led through a series of corridors and then finally they arrived at their destination. Uncle Benjen went first, "Wait here for a second." Uncle Benjen said before he knocked on the door and went in, he closed the door in after him. "Lord Commander? My nephew and my brother's ward has just arrived and they say they were attacked on the King's Road," was all they heard.

The two men inside spoke in low tones until eventually they were called in and introduced by Uncle Benjen. The Lord Commander was an old man who was big boned and tough looking. He had a white beard and white hair, rather like Ser Rodrik's, but he reminded Lana of a bear. beside him stood a chubby man with a boy's face.

"Lord Commander, this is my nephew, Jon Snow, and this is my brother's ward, Lana Palomarian." Uncle Benjen said, "You're Eddard Stark's bastard aren't you?" Lord Commander asked, and apparently straight down to the point too.

"Yes Lord Commander." Jon answered. "What are you both doing so far North?" Lord Commander asked,

"I was summoned to King's Landing by Lord Stark as I was supposed to go live with him in King's Landing and I was traveling with ten guards, by then we had passed the Neck and the Twins when we had news of Lannisters travelling towards us. When they reached us they slaughtered my guard, all of them I believe to be dead. If Jon had not got me out of there quickly I fear I would have been dead too. That's when we decided to travel North and come to the Wall instead of going home to Winterfell, we thought if we got to the Wall, the Lannisters wouldn't think to look there, but if we went to Winterfell then they would have attacked." Lana said,

"So you travelled North with one horse?" Lord Commander asked, "Yes Lord Commander," She replied, "Quite a journey with one horse between you both, but I'm sure you're both too tired to answer any more questions. Tarly, make sure they get rooms, make sure they are fed." Lord Commander ordered.

"Place them near me," Uncle Benjen said, "Yes Lord Commander," the Tarly man said, he led Lana and Jon from the Lord Commander and showed them to their rooms quickly, "I'll bring some food in a moment, My Lady." The Tarly man stuttered,

"Please call me Lana. And thank you." She said warmly, she smiled at him before he closed the door and left. Lana sat on the bed and looked about herself. The room was dark with a couple of lighted candles lightening the room, a couple of old swords decorated the walls. There was a knock on the door five minutes later, the Tarly man with some food, "Thank you?" She asked,

"Samwell Tarly, m-Lana." The Tarly man said, "Thank you Samwell," Lana said firmly with a smile. Samwell left Lana and she tasted what was in front of her, it was a stew of some sort but Lana didn't care, she's been eating all types of strange animals over the last month and a bit. "Lana?" Came Uncle Benjen's voice at the door. She got up and went to the door and opened, Uncle Benjen stood in front of her, he held out clothing to her,

"It's not much, but we haven't got any women's clothes here. You'll have to make do with these, I'm afraid." He said handing over the clothes in his arms. "I'll just be glad to get out of this thing," She said light heartily.

"Well, you've certainly looked better, I'll have someone prepare a bath for you, then you should get some rest. You look exhausted, both of you do. Jon's crashed on his bed at the moment. I haven't got the heart to wake him." Uncle Benjen said, "Thank you Uncle, Jon has done wonderful over the month, he's the reason why we're both still alive. Are these rooms far from anyone else's?" Lana asked, Uncle Benjen smiled and laughed.

He sat on the bed and patted the space beside him. Lana placed the clothes on a table and sat beside Uncle Benjen. "Yes, they're far away. This tower we're in is said to have been the home for all of the Starks that served at the Wall. They say there's a spirit here that only the Starks can rule over. No one will dare to come to this Tower. They all hate this Tower." Uncle Benjen said, "Then why am I here? I'm not a Stark," Lana said, "No, but you grew up with six them of them didn't you?" Uncle Benjen asked, "True..." Lana laughed, "Plus, I don't trust all of the men here, the one's who've been here for a while won't break their vows but those younger men still have their temptations. I don't trust them. You're a beautiful Lady, Lana. Those men can see that." Uncle Benjen said.

"Is the spirit real then?" Lana asked after a silent moment. "From what I've seen, yes." Uncle Benjen smiled, he let out a laugh and Lana joined in. "What will happen tomorrow?" Lana asked, "Well the Lord Commander will need to speak to you both to make arrangements and such, but... Lana, I won't be here tomorrow when you wake. I will be leading a party of rangers over the Wall." Uncle Benjen said,

"Over the Wall?" Lana asked, "Yes, but there is no need to worry. I'm First Ranger, this is my job. But you'll be safe here." Uncle Benjen said, he stood and crossed to the door, "Stay safe Uncle Benjen," Lana said softly, "Won't be long with that bath." Uncle Benjen said before he left. Lana looked at the clothes given to her, men's sleepwear and a large black cloak.

Black was never her colour.

She crossed to the table with her food and finished off her food. Later that evening she got into the bed in her room and was asleep in an instant, she couldn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! You all make this story possbile! **

**Read, Review, Follow, Favourite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you're all enjoying so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones (The TV show or the A Song Of Ice And Fire series) the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin respectively. **

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, her House, etc...**

* * *

Chapter 9

When she woke up, Jon was beside her with his eyebrows close knit. The sky outside was dark, it must have been late evening. She rolled over in bed and gazed up at, "Jon?" She asked, a hint of panic appeared in her voice as she sat up sharply and turned to him.

"What is it?" She asked, "Nothing, Lana. I was just wondering when you would wake up, you've been asleep for a whole day." Jon said, Lana looked him up and down, the clothes he had been wearing for the past month had been thoroughly washed and cleaned. "You look a lot better," She said with a smirk.

"And so do you, you don't smell as bad anymore. Your clothes have been washed and they're over there, by the way I recommend you wear the cloak. It is absolutely freezing. Think of the coldest part of Winterfell and double it." Jon said, "So this place hasn't got heated walls like Winterfell? I noticed." Lana said with a smile.

"I'll wait outside while you change," Jon said, he got up from the bed and left the room. Lana jumped out of the bed and was suddenly aware of the cold. She hurriedly changed into her dress that had been scrubbed clean, it was nice to see the green again, you could say that for her hair, it was nice to the redness in her hair, she didn't have anything to brush with so she used her fingers to brush through her hair and then she put her hair in a side plait. She crossed to the door and went out.

Jon was stood beside the door, leaning against the wall. "The Lord Commander wants to see me practise the sword with some of the men." Jon said to Lana, "Really?" Lana asked,

"Yes, I'll be doing that tomorrow," Jon said, "Brilliant!" Lana said, "But right now Lord Commander wishes to see us both in his solar, but I need to go back to my rooms because he wants to talk to you first, Samwell Tarly will be along in a moment to take you to the Lord Commander," Jon said, Lana nodded and gave a smile to Jon as he headed back into his own room.

Lana went back into her room and closed the door, she stepped back over to her bed and immediately began stroking Maia until she heard a timid knock on her door. She crossed to the door and opened, she smiled when she saw Samwell Tarly, Maia seemed happy to see him, she walked around his ankles like a cat.

"Are you taking me to the Lord Commander?" Lana asked, "Yes I am, my Lady," Samwell said, clearly forgetting their last discussion, as they set out, Lana reminded him, "Please, call me Lana." She said, she had a good look at Samwell, he had the beginnings of a black eye forming as Lana has seen many times. Samwell led Lana through the corridors, she was sure she would never remember her way around Castle Black.

"Where did you get the black eye Samwell?" Lana asked, "I-I was sparring a week ago before I became a Man of the Night's Watch with another man and he hit me in the face," Samwell explained, Lana didn't know what to say, "So, Lad-Lana, is that a fox?" Samwell asked, "Yes, she's a fox," Lana said with a smile at Maia, "She was found with a pack of direwolf pups next to their dead mother, I named her Maia." Lana said.

"That's a beautiful name, it means strong doesn't it?" Samwell asked, "No, it means brave and warrior," Lana said, "We're here, Lord Commander said he won't be long, just go in and wait." Samwell said, opening the door to Lord Commander's solar. Lana stepped in with Maia and the door closed behind them. She went to the chair in front of the desk and sat there, at first she thought Maia was at her feet as normal but then she noticed Maia at the door letting out silent whines.

Lana stood and knelt beside Maia, "What is it girl?" She asked softly, Maia let out a soft whine and clawed at the door. Lana opened the door and Maia darted off, Lana quickly followed, Maia led her down a corridor and at the end was a door, Maia scratched at the door, she sat firmly down and Lana opened the door, it creaked loudly as it opened inwards.

Maia didn't move. The curiosity got the better of Lana and she stepped into the room, Maia let out a warning of a yelp but Lana ignored her and stepped into the room. Across the room, Lana saw an orange flickering light and she slowly stepped towards the flickering light. "Hello?" She called out in a wavering voice, she didn't like how eerily it all looked and she jumped out of her skin when the door that Maia sat at slammed shut.

She spun around and jumped out of her skin again when she saw the white body standing in front of her with his eyes locked on hers. His eyes were a bright dark blue, this was an unnatural colour. Lana grew scared. Outside the room she heard Maia barking and yelping. Lana scanned the room quickly and saw the fire poker, something sharp. She grabbed the fire poker and held it in front of her.

"Stay away from me." She said in a clear tone. The thing stamped towards Lana and she shoved the fire poker into the thing's chest. She darted past it and to the door, she could get it open. "Help! Anyone!" She cried, "Lana? Is that you?! Lana!" Came the rough voice of Jon. "Jon! There's something in here! Jon!" She cried, the thing she stabbed gurgled, she turned and watched as it pulled the fire poker from its chest.

No blood poured out. "Jon…" She called. She was cut off as the thing lunged at Lana and clasped his hands around her neck. She was lifted from the floor in a choking grasp. The thing spun them one-hundred-and-eighty degrees and walked the gasping Lana the few steps to a wall and lifted her against it.

She scrabbled at its hands at her neck as they tightened and squeezed her throat, his hands were cold to touch. "Lana?! Lana!" Jon yelled again, Jon was thumping at the door and then after a minute he booted the door down and tried to grab Maia and chucked her out of the room. He turned to the gasping Lana.

"Lana!" Jon yelled, he brought out his sword and slashed the sword at the thing's back. The thing roared and dropped Lana, she was gasping for air and her throat was sore. She let out a horrible cough as Maia snuck back in and her hackles went up. She bared her teeth and sank low to the ground in front of Lana. The thing lunged at Jon but he plunged his sword into the Thing's chest.

The Thing stumbled backwards and then pulled the sword from its chest and dropped it onto the ground. Lord Commander stood in the doorway holding a lantern. Jon acted quickly and grabbed the lantern from Lord Commander and lobbed it at the Thing, and it caught on fire and the thing collapsed screaming to the ground. Jon scooped Lana up into his arms and darted out of the room, Maia ran ahead.

"You two follow me." Lord Commander said, he led Jon back to his solar, "Wait here for a moment," Lord Commander said before he closed the door, Jon knelt and placed Lana on the chair by the desk and then checked her over, he tilted her head back gently, "I'm fine Jon, honestly I am." Lana said in a croaky tone, Jon let out a gasp when he saw the beginnings of bruises around her neck where the thing had squeezed her neck so hard.

"Lana… your neck." Jon breathed, he began mumbling under his breath, something Lana couldn't hear but she was remembering, she remembered Jon had thrown a lantern at the thing and had probably burnt himself. "Let me see your hands." Lana commanded, even with her broken voice she could still reign power in her voice. Jon sheepishly held out his hands but kept the palms facing downwards.

Lana turned them both to see the palms of his hands gently. "Oh Jon, your hand." Lana whispered, his right hand was badly burnt from handling the lantern carelessly, "It's fine. It doesn't hurt." Jon said quickly, "I know when you're hurting Jon. I can tell by the ways your eyes shine." Lana said in her croaky voice as she placed a hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Come, sit by here," She said, patting the space beside her with her free hand. Jon stood and sat beside her, sitting close to her as Lord Commander came back. "What was that thing?" Lana asked, "That thing was Wight." Lord Commander sighed, "A Wight?" Lana asked,

"Yes, two bodies were found North of the Wall and we brought them back to be examined. Obviously they came back alive. Don't worry, the other body has been burned. There will be no more Wight attacks." Lord Commander said, "We've heard the stories, of the long winter, but they haven't been seen for millennia, haven't they?" Jon asked,

"Stories from your wet nurse are not just stories here. Theyare truths. Wights are real. White Walkers, we fear are real too." Lord Commander said, "But my Uncle has gone over the Wall! He could be walking into one of their camps." Jon protested. "Your Uncle is well trained. I wouldn't send a party of them out there if I didn't think they were going to survive. We've had sightings of Wildings, they've been getting South. And we've been catching more and more. Something is happening. And I don't know what." Lord Commander said.

He stood and crossed the room and poured himself a horn of wine, he offered one to each Jon and Lana but they refused, Lana out of shock and Jon because he didn't fancy one. Lana leant forward and put a shaky hand on the Lord Commander's desk. "What has happened since we left Winterfell Lord Commander? We've had no news at all." Lana said,

"Lord Stark has been arrested and tried for treason." Lord Commander said sadly. "Treason?" Lana spluttered. Jon's mouth dropped open. "What made Robert decide to do that?" Lana asked, "Robert is dead. His son, Joffrey is King." Lord Commander said, "What of my sisters? What of Sansa and Arya?" Jon asked urgently,

"We've had no word of your sister. The raven only brought news of your Father." Lord Commander said, "We have to go to Winterfell Jon. Robb must know what happened to them." Lana said softly, her voice was slowly coming back to its normal smooth tone. "I can give you both horses for the journey but wait, I'm sending one of my recruiters to King's Landing to take the hand that you cut off to the boy King and show him our battle that is growing dangerous." Lord Commander said.

"Thank you, Lord Commander." Lana said, "Both of you take the night to relax, especially you Lady Lana, my steward Samwell will take you to the mess hall when he arrives but make sure you take your fox, my Lady." Lord Commander said. Lana nodded. She rubbed her throat softly and flinched when she touched one of the sore spots.

"There will be no more attacks of White Walkers my Lady, you can be sure of that." Lord Commander said. Someone knocked on the door and Lord Commander ordered them to come in. It was Samwell Tarly. "Tarly, take Lady Lana to the mess hall and make sure she eats. Now. I want to talk to Snow alone." Lord Commander said, Lana stood from her chair and stepped towards Samwell.

"To me, Maia." Lana commanded, Maia followed her command and brushed against Lana's ankles. Samwell and Lana left the room and Samwell led Lana through the dimly lit halls in the freezing cold wind. Lana felt her lips chapping and her teeth chattered. They arrived in the mess hall, which was a large room filled with large tables. Most of them were full.

"What's Lady Piggy got with him now?" Came a harsh voice. "Ignore him, my Lady." Samwell whispered to her. Samwell led Lana through the men to a spare table and sat her down. Lana felt Maia settle at her heels, hidden by her dress. "That was Rast, he's the one who beat me," Samwell said as he sat down, he handed Lana a bowl of something lumpy but it actually smelt savoury.

"It's all we have, I'm afraid." He said as he pulled a bowl towards himself. "Are you kidding? This is the best I've had in weeks, I've been living off all types of animal and this is a welcome sight." Lana said, Samwell couldn't help but laugh as Lana dug into her food, unladylike. "Wow. You can certainly eat, Lana." Samwell smiled.

"What can I say? I feel like I've been starved." Lana laughed, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she didn't jump when a booming harsh voice sounded behind Lana. "Who's this Lady Piggy? A whore no doubt." The man sneered. Lana didn't react, she locked eyes with Samwell and when he didn't react the man kicked it up a notch.

"You know no whores are allowed at the Wall. You'd better get her back to Mole's Town before they realise." The man sneered. Lana sucked in a deep breath then stood up abruptly and faced the man named Rast. He had a pinched face and he didn't smell too good either. "Did my ears tell me lies or did you call me a whore?" Lana aske with one eye brow raised and a stern tone in her voice.

She could practically see the man shake when he heard her voice. "Yes, I called you a whore because that's what you are-" Rast began, "Oh you're a fool." Lana laughed, she was toying with this man, trying to get him mad. "Who're you to call me a fool? I've fucked better women than you." Rastsneered in a low tone. "As if I care who you bed, though, you're celibate now aren't you?" Lana asked, keeping her voice light.

"For now yes." Rast said, he raised his hand sharply to her face but he never touched her, Lana couldn't help but smile. "Maia," Lana said calmly. Her fox slipped out of hiding and crouched in front of Lana. "If you lay a hand on me you will be missing a couple of your fingers." Lana said smoothly. "I ain't afraid of that thing. It's a tiny thing that can't hurt anyone." Rast said quickly but Lana's quick eyes saw everything.

The whole room had stopped their chatter and fell silent as they watched. "That thing could kill you in a heartbeat if I commanded her too. I know you're scared. You're quaking like a child." Lana said, "Who in the seven hells are you?" Rast asked. "I am Lady Lana Palomarian." She said, the man showed some recognition in his eyes and his mouth dropped open.

"So, if you lay a hand on me, you will have no fingers left on your hand to eat your bread." She said in her stern tone. Rast looked scared to the bone. The door suddenly slammed shut and everyone's heads turned to the door. And there stood Lord Commander and Jon, "Lord Commander," Rast stuttered, he took a couple of steps away from Lana as Lord Commander strode towards them.

"If I hear you've been trying to intimidate Lady Lana then you will be sorry." Lord Commander said. Rast stumbled further away from Lana. Jon came over to Lana with a small smile on his face, his hand was bandaged heavily. "I know why Father was tried for treason, I'll tell you later," Jon said, his eyes shone as they locked with Lana's.

"Lady Lana, eat and then Samwell will take you to Maester Aemon to see to your neck." Lord Commander said before he left. Lana and Jon sat down together, opposite Samwell. "You handled that well, Lana." Samwell noted shyly. "Thanks, oh! Jon, this is Samwell Tarly, Samwell, this is Jon." Lana said warmly as she introduced the men.

They nodded to each other and began talking to each other, Samwell put another bowl in front of Lana and put one in front of Jon. "Where are you from Samwell?" Jon asked, "Call me Sam, if you want. My name is Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill, well I was before I took the Black." Sam said, Lana's mouth dropped open,

"Horn Hill? That's in the Reach." Lana said, "Yes, Lana. My Lord Father said he once knew your Father, they serve under your name in the Reach." Sam said softly, "They do?" Lana asked, she was shocked. She thought that the Reach was controlled under the name Tyrell! She was a little sad though, she knows she can't rule over the lands herself. Jon noticed that Lana seemed to be retreating back into herself. "There's no need to think of that now, we're going home soon." Jon said,

"I know but…" She trailed off, she felt her throat tightening as she tried to hold back tears, her throat was still hurting from her attack, "Are you finished Lana?" Sam asked, she nodded and Sam stood. "I'll take you to Maester Aemon now," Sam said, "See you later Jon," Lana said, he smiled at her and nodded. Lana stood and followed Sam out of the door with Maia at her heels.

"Maester Aemon is blind but he's brilliant." Sam said as they walked, "How old is he?" Lana asked, "I can't remember the exact age but he is fairly old," Sam answered, something was prodding the back of Lana's mind, "Is there a man here called Garyn?" She asked, he was the man who delivered her as a child.

She was told that he had taken the Black when Lana was brought to Winterfell. "Yes there is, he's a steward to Maester Aemon, he's almost as old as Maester Aemon, why do you ask?" Sam asked, so Lana recited the story of her family's old Maester and when she had finished they were at Maester Aemon's rooms.

They entered his rooms carefully, "Maester Aemon, I've brought Lady Lana Palomarian." Sam said. Maester Aemon's rooms were dark and gloomy. There were two younger men flittering about the place and there were two older men sitting beside a fire discussing some things. "Yes? Bring her over," one of the elder men said, Sam led Lana over to the two old men, one of them was staring at her intently, and the other was looking off somewhere else.

"This is Maester Aemon and Garyn Yaldo." Sam said, he left Lana with the men. "Sit with us Lana." Maester Aemon said, Lana sat in the seat opposite them. She glanced at Garyn Yaldo, he was there for her birth as her Lady Aunt had told her. "Lady Lana, have you met Garyn before?" Maester Aemon asked, she shook her head slowly, "No, Maester Aemon," She said clearly, her eyes never left Garyn's.

"He was your House Maester, but after your family was destroyed he took the Black and now he helps me with my daily work. Let him look at your neck and then you two will talk. I need to see to the ravens." Maester Aemon said, Lana leant closer to the elder men and Garyn gently placed his hands on her neck and gently felt her new bruises.

She flinched when he touched a painful one and he withdrew his hands. "Her neck is bruised Maester, bruised, but there is nothing else wrong." He said, "Mhm… you may want to keep your voice for a little while Lady Lana, try not to speak so much." Maester Aemon said, he struggled to his feet. "I am sure you will want to catch up." He said before he left.

At first, Lana felt awkward, this man had not seen her since she was born when she was pulled from her mother. "You're so much like your mother." Garyn said quietly. Lana glanced down at the floor. "You have her hair, her eyes, her physique. But you must have some of your Father. Your brother Meryck did. He took after your Father, very much." Garyn continued.

"How long did you serve my House Garyn?" Lana asked quietly, her eyes flickered upwards and locked with his eyes, "Since your grandfather became a Father. I raised your Father until he was fostered with Jon Aryyn. I had hopes to raise you and your brother." Garyn said, "Tell me Garyn, what happened to my Father and my brother? I've never been told, my Lady Aunt and my Lord Uncle have never told me of what happened to them." Lana said softly,

"I don't want to be the one to tell you Lady Lana but I feel as though it is my duty as your old Maester to tell you. Your Father was travelling back to High Garden in the South with your brother and your mother's body. This is very gruesome Lady Lana, I warn you. It's a terrible thing to happen to a family, a couple of thieves took your Father captive near the Reach and when your Father didn't comply with their demands they took your brother and-and butchered him in front of your Father." Garyn said, he was finding this hard but Lana has to know.

"They placed his head on a spike outside where they were hiding and disposed of the body by leaving the body underneath the boy's head. Then when your Father didn't comply again they took your mother's body and butchered her. They left her head on a spike and threw her remains underneath her. Your Father was beaten and tortured for another week before he was killed." Garyn took a deep breath before continuing,

"King Robert was told of this and acted immediately, he rode out and killed the men. He made sure your family was buried at the Palomarian Burial grounds." Garyn said. Lana sat there in shock, all she was hearing was replaying in her head. Her dreams. Those dreams that has haunted her since she was a little girl, she finally knew the reason behind them. She was watching her family's death.

Her breathing was coming quicker and Garyn looked panicked, "Lady Lana? Is something wrong?" he asked, Lana turned her soul's eyes to his. "Ever since I was young, as far back as I can remember, I've been haunted with these dreams. They were always of two beheadings and a murder. They don't come to me as much as they used to." Lana said, Garyn watched her carefully before he replied,

"You were watching them. That's very unusual, Lady Lana. For how many years did you say?" Garyn asked, "As long as I can remember." Lana answered. She was still in shock from learning about her family's death. Garyn's eyes flickered to Maia, who was sat at Lana's feet, licking her paws. "A fox," Garyn said, he let out a small chuckle. "I named her Maia." Lana said,

"Strong and warrior. Lovely name. Is she a tame fox?" "Yes, I've trained her well, if you would, please excuse me." Lana said, she stood up and Garyn stood as fast as his old bones would let him. "It's been lovely to see you after all of these years Lady Lana. You've grown into a wonderful young woman. Your family will be proud." Garyn said as Lana turned to him.

"Thank you Garyn, I really must go, thank you for telling me what happened to my family." Lana said, she locked eyes with Garyn again. "I wouldn't have been told otherwise." She said quietly. Garyn reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder softly. "Anyway, I need to go back to sleep. Can you tell Maester Aemon thank you?" Lana asked, Garyn nodded and Lana left with Maia at her heels.

It was Maia who led Lana back to her rooms, she felt a little bit awkward as some men were out walking and she was by herself but they saw Maia and backed away. Lana made it to her rooms before collapsing on her bed trying to hold back her tears. She finally knew the way her family was destroyed. After more than sixteen years the truth had been kept from her and now she knows.

In a way she is glad that she had not known, her dreams would have terrified her even more than they did. "Lana?" Jon's voice sounded, accompanied by a knock on the door. "Come in," Lana called. She sat up on her bed and wiped at her eyes. Jon entered her room carefully and spied her on the bed. Her posture told Jon that she was upset, he looked closer and saw her eyes were watering.

"Are you alright Lana?" Jon asked as he stepped closer to her, "Yes, I'm just a little emotional." Lana said carefully, "Do you want to talk about it?" Jon asked, he sat beside her on the bed. Lana felt the tears building up but she knew Jon should know, he was the one she told her dreams to. So she told him everything from when she arrived at Maester Aemon's rooms to when she got in her room.

Jon seemed shocked as he learned the truth, just as Lana expected him too. "Is there anything you wished to tell me Jon?" Lana asked, remembering that he had told her that he knew the reason that her Lord Uncle had been taken captive. "Er yes," Jon said and then he told Lana what Lord Commander had told him. "Word is going around that Joffrey is not the son of Robert Baratheon.

He is said to be the son of Jaime and Cersei Lannister." Jon said, "Incest." Lana breathed. She was disgusted. "Father's being kept by the Queen and the Kingslayer is supposedly on the run. All of this happened a week before they attacked us. The Queen must have had people searching Father's possessions and found the letters from you." Jon said,

"So they rode out to kill us all?" She asked, "They would have killed all except you Lana. The Queen knows you're an important part in this game. She knows the Reach is a large place and if they are still loyal to you, then you're needed alive." Jon said, Lana tried to understand what she was told. "You was in so much danger Jon, you would have been killed." Lana said, tears were coming back to her eyes and her voice was thick.

Jon heard the little change in her voice and slid an arm drew her close, he left his poor hand resting in his lap. "I guess I was," Jon said as though it was nothing. Lana leant her head on his shoulder softly. "Go to sleep Lana, we'll talk more in the morning." Jon said, he dropped his arm from her familiar waist. "Don't leave me Jon," Lana pleaded.

"I have too Lana, I'll only be down the corridor. We're not married, we cannot share a bed anymore." Jon said, "But we slept next to each other whilst travelling," Lana protested. "But that was for warmth. I'm just down the corridor, Lana. I'll leave Ghost here with you and Maia." Jon said, Lana felt a little better with the thought of having the direwolf with her.

"If I hear any sound of something going wrong, I will be here to defend you." Jon promised before he got up and crossed to the door, "I'll see you in the morning, Lana. I promise." Jon said, he left the room quickly and silently. Lana quickly changed out of her clothes and got into bed before the cold could even bite into her skin. She was glad when Maia snuggled into her and Ghost lay across her feet. She was asleep in a heartbeat even though she didn't want to.

* * *

**Guys, can you all do me a good favour and check out a friend's story? It's called Hoist The Colours by Sparky She-Demon, so go on... go read it! Make sure you drop a review too.  
**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I warn you all, this may be the biggest chapter so far! So much happens in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones (The TV show or the A Song Of Ice And Fire series) the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin respectively. **

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, her House, etc...**

* * *

Chapter 10

She was woken up by soft knocking on the door and Maia barking sharply. Lana got out of the bed and pulled a cloak around herself before she answered the door to Jon. "Morning," Lana mumbled, "Didn't I tell you everything would be fine?" Jon asked cheeringly. "No, you said you'd protect me," Lana grumbled, "And I had no need to protect you did I?" Jon asked knowingly.

"No..." Lana trailed. "Lord Commander wants to see me practise the sword with some of the recruits and he wants to speak to you." Jon said happily, "Okay, I won't be too long, take Ghost and Maia, let them escape for a bit." Lana laughed, Jon nodded and called for the animals. "Do you know your way down?" Jon asked. "I think so," Lana said and as she closed the door, Jon walked away.

She dressed into the warmer clothes as quick as she could but the goose bumps grew on her arms and legs. She plaited her hair and tied it back as well as she could with nothing to brush her hair and no looking glass.

She left her room and with a little difficulty as she didn't have Maia to guide her she found her way to the courtyard, mainly by following the sounds of clashing metal. She stepped out onto the large balcony surrounding the whole courtyard. Lord Commander stood at the tallest part of the balcony, watching over the men as they practised the sword. He looked at her briefly before he turned back to watching the men train.

She glanced over the side, she saw Jon standing to the side, watching as a man instructed people what to do. Lana stopped beside Lord Commander with a smile upon her face, "Lord Commander," She greeted softly, "Lady Lana," Lord Commander greeted, he turned and nodded at her, "Is your neck any better?" Lord Commander asked, "Yes thank you, Maester Aemon said it will only bruise." Lana answered.

"That is good to know, tell me Lady Lana, has your companion ever been trained with the sword? I assume he has seeing as he's lived at Winterfell." Lord Commander said easily, "Yes he has Lord Commander, he was trained with Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy as boys," Lana said, "And correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Lord Stark train you with the sword as well?" Lord Commander asked, Lana seemed to freeze.

She had not held a sword since she was fourteen years old. "You're not wrong Lord Commander but, I've yet to yield it again since I was fourteen." Lana said, the Lord Commander's eyes egged her on, "I was attacked in the Wolfswood and the attack has put me off from using the sword. I was never good at it and I can't see myself getting any better. That experience taught me that I shouldn't wield a sword." Lana said.

"Wouldn't you want to get better Lady Lana? Then if you were attacked again you could defend yourself." Lord Commander said, "Not against three full grown men at that age Lord Commander." Lana said in a sad tone. She watched as Jon was introduced into the training area and he was set against three men, which he beat easily even with his bandaged hand.

"He is a kind man," Lord Commander said with a nod towards Jon, Lana couldn't disagree. There was nothing bad about Jon that she could think of. "His Father taught him well, Lord Commander." Lana said self-consciously, she turned to face the Lord Commander, "Whatever you've been told of Eddard Stark, all of this treason is nonsense. He is and forever will be loyal to Robert Baratheon and he will be loyal to Joffrey." Lana said quickly.

"I don't think Lord Stark could ever think of treason against the King but something must have happening in King's Landing to make the boy king send your guardian to the dungeons. Lady Lana the attack on your on the King's Road shows all signs of no one to be trusted, not even those sworn to you." Lord Commander said in a dangerous tone. Lana turned her head to his but her eyes flickered to Jon, who was helping the men with their sword skills.

"Not even Jon?" She asked more to herself than to Lord Commander but she wasn't surprised when Lord Commander replied to her. "I'm sure you can trust him. You must think I'm blind, Lady Lana. I've seen the looks he gives you when he thinks no one is looking and I've seen the looks you give him when you think no one is listening." Lord Commander said, Lana seemed to freeze, she had thought no one would know.

She couldn't meet his eyes as he continued. "Any fool can see you both love each other, I am not a fool Lady Lana. Your guardians do not know do they?" Lord Commander asked, "No not as far as I know Lord Commander." Lana replied softly, "And I will not tell them. You can be sure of that." Lord Commander said firmly. Lana felt her trust and her liking for this man growing by the second.

"Thank you Lord Commander, if I can, may I write a note to Winterfell? I want to warn Robb that Jon and I will be arriving soon." Lana said softly, "Go ahead, my Lady, Maester Aemon will show you to the ravens," Lord Commander said, he turned back to the training that was happening below them and Maester Aemon stepped out of the shadows and towards Lana who led her a couple of feet towards the ravens, she thanked him as she was handed parchment, ink and a quill,

"Take as long as you like Lady Lana, and I advise you to use this raven, this one is the fastest." Maester Aemon said kindly, he patted one of the cages softly before he shuffled away. "Thank you Maester Aemon," Lana called out, she took hold of the quill and began penning her letter to Robb.

_Lord Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell_

_By now I am sure news of the attack on Jon and I has reached Winterfell as with the news of your Father. _

_Both Jon and I are safe, we've reached the Wall and we will be with you soon, dear cousin. We're travelling with a Man of the Night's Watch._

_I hope you're well, dear cousin. I hope everyone at Winterfell is well, we shall see you soon,_

_Lana Palomarian_

Lana sealed the letter with her own seal and sent the letter off with the raven Maester Aemon had instructed her. She glanced back over to the courtyard where she could still hear the ringing of metal upon metal, she stepped back to the balcony and peered over, Jon was still training with the men, but now they were getting what he was explaining. The man who seemed to be in charge seemed to didn't like Jon and she heard him call Jon 'Lord Snow',

She was quite surprised at that one. She had heard worse names come from that mouth. She felt sorry for the men that had to listen to his verbal abuse but she still stayed until the entire training session was over and the men dispersed. That night she dined with Jon and Sam again, she was going to miss Sam, and she knew Jon would too. He was a lovely man and it was easy to get into a conversation with him.

She was resting early and she rose early, eating breakfast and getting her rooms cleaned and changed before she left. Maia and Ghost both ran ahead before they left. It was only Jon and Lana travelling with Ser Alliser Thorne who was the man that called Jon 'Lord Snow' the day before. Lana was given a horse and they set off.

She had said goodbye to Lord Commander and Garyn Yaldo the previous night. She was sad to leave her old Maester as he could have told her so much about her family that old books couldn't. Their traveling partner is the type of man that will greet someone but will ignore them until they reach the destination, well that was the impression Lana got when she mounted her horse.

Her impression of him reigned true when he led an uncomfortable silence that rubbed off on Lana and Jon, even the horses they travelled on. Maia and Ghost let themselves run free in the forest nearby but they never strayed too far from the camp they set up after the first day. The silence that came from Ser Alliser Thorne almost stayed with the small party until they reached Winterfell almost four days later.

On the second night Lana had asked Jon where he had gotten his news sword from, it was a long sword with a white wolf hilt. "The Lord Commander gave the sword to me after the training session, as a thank you, I didn't just save your life, I saved his too." Jon whispered back, Lana couldn't help but smile,

"What is it named?" Lana asked, thinking back to Ice and to the legendary sword of the Palomarian family Thorn. "Longclaw." Jon answered, Lana breathed out a wow. The next morning the conversation between Jon and Lana, and Ser Alliser Thorne had improved and he was still ignoring them both.

Finally their horses trotted through the gates of Winterfell at noon on the fourth day, there was no one there to welcome them but Lana's eyes caught sight of a small boy peeking out of one of the rooms overlooking the courtyard. Lana wasn't the only one that saw Rickon's tearstained face. Jon noticed too. The horses were taken by familiar stable boys, "Make sure they get good bedding with a good rub down." Lana instructed.

Lana and Jon led Ser Alliser across the courtyard just as Rickon bowled into them with Shaggydog at his heels. "Jon! Lana!" Rickon cried out, he wrapped his arms around Jon's legs tightly and Shaggydog sniffed at Maia and Ghost carefully. Once Shaggydog had confirmed that Ghost and Maia were friendly he began making friends all over again with them.

"It's been terrible here Jon! Mother is still gone and-" Rickon kept babbling on and on. "Come here Rickon and give me a hug," Lana smiled softly, she wrapped her arms around the small boy and hoisted him onto her hip.

"Let's go and see your brother eh?" She asked warmly, the boy nodded and moved about so he was clutching onto her back. Ser Alliser Thorne was watching Lana carefully, probably thinking what sort of high born woman would let a child climb onto her back? Obviously Lana would. They made their way through the halls to the council chambers where Rickon said they would be.

He jumped off Lana's back and ran off somewhere else with Shaggydog at his heels, Jon and Lana entered the rooms first followed by Ser Alliser Thorne. Robb sat at the high table where Lord Stark usually sits, with Maester Luwin beside him and on the other side Bran sat. Theon was stood to the side with his usual cocky smile upon his face, Grey Wind and Summer lay at the foot of the table, both sleeping but were woken up by Ghost and Maia approaching them,

"Jon! Lana!" Bran cried out happily, he had the same reaction as Rickon but he had to stay put. Robb and Maester Luwin broke of their intense conversation and they both looked up at the same time and Robb grinned. Theon even gave a small smile. Lana forgot her manners and hurried to Bran, and wrapped him in her arms, "Oh Bran, I can't say how much I've missed you." Lana said into his soft brown hair,

"I've missed you too Lana," Bran said happily, Lana pulled back and locked eyes with Robb, he had small concern showing in his eyes, with a little bit of panic and a scared look mixed in. "Tell us Snow, how are you back here with Lana when she's supposed to be in King's Landing?" Theon asked with his cocky tone.

"You haven't heard of how Lana and I was attacked on the King's Road by Lannister men and how I barely got her away alive?" Jon asked as he walked to the table confidently "You'll have to tell us over dinner Snow," Robb said, using his old nickname for Jon, "Aye I will." Jon replied, he glanced over his shoulder to Ser Alliser Thorne.

Robb saw to him quickly and then turned back to Jon and Lana. "It's still good to see you both of you back here. But do you smell!" Robb laughed "Well you would say that wouldn't you?" Jon asked jokingly. "Seriously, you smell like something unmentionable." Robb said with his smile and a wrinkled nose. Lana smiled and kissed Bran's head. "Maester Luwin, did my old Maester come to Winterfell when I arrived as a babe?" Lana asked suddenly, she had not known she was going to ask the question but it must have been in the back of her mind. He waited a couple of moments before answering.

"Yes he did, but only for a short while, did you meet him at the Wall, my Lady?" Maester Luwin asked, Lana nodded, her eyes were downcast but she locked eyes with Maester Luwin, "Yes. And he told me of how my Father and my brother died." She said. There was an awkward pause before Robb sent Jon and Lana to their rooms to wash up. Lana was glad to soak in the water, talking to her handmaiden Herena who had luckily stayed in Winterfell.

Lana dressed in one of her warm dresses and thick boots, having to discard the others. She lay her black cloak aside though. She made her way down to dinner, under the impression it was to be with Robb and Theon and Jon but it was only Robb. "Welcome back cousin." Robb said formally, he stood awkward as though the months that had passed had weakened the bond between Lana and Robb.

"Enough with the formalities Robb," Lana laughed, she let herself be a child once more and jumped into Robb's arms, he couldn't help but laugh and held her tightly. "You would not believe how much I missed you, my annoying elder cousin." She said, "And I've missed you, annoying little thing." Robb laughed, "Thing? At lease I didn't refer to you as a thing…" Lana laughed as he placed her on the ground gently.

"Tell me what happened on the King's Road, cousin. I've heard Jon's side of the story but I want to hear yours. When I received your raven, two days ago I became quite worried, we all thought you had made it to King's Landing." Robb said, they both sat at the table.

"Well, we were a day's march from the Twins and I had decided not to go out of the way so we headed on the path South. And we had left after sunrise and after two hours one of the scouts rode up and told us that Lannister men with Jaime Lannister at the head of them racing towards us. I told everyone to be on their guard as your Father had warned me that Jaime Lannister had left King's Landing. But we were no match for Lannister men apparently. They slaughtered the men. Jon pulled me onto his horse and we rode North. We stopped and talked about what we should do, I thought we should have come here directly but Jon preferred to travel to the Wall in case we were followed and he thought someone would attack Winterfell." Lana said,

"If a group of Lannister men rode this way I'm sure one of the Lords would have dealt with them immediately." Robb said in a low tone.

"We rode for the Wall, it took ages to get there and it was so cold. The food Jon and I had been eating wasn't doing us any good, I guess both of us were weak. The man at the gate didn't believe I was who I am because I looked disgusting, he called me a whore as well. That's when Jon demanded to see Uncle Benjen and he let us in. He took us to the Lord Commander and he gave us rooms near Uncle Benjen," Lana said, "Weren't you worried of any men coming to you?" Robb asked, Lana ate as she talked, half of her meal had gone and her glass of wine had to be refiled once more.

"I was but where we were placed it was in a tower no one but a Stark would enter." Lana said with a smile, "But you went in," Robb pointed out, "Ah but who was I raised with?" Lana asked knowingly, Robb smiled and laughed when she pointed out. "A pack of Starks. Uncle Benjen said that the tower was the home for all of the Starks that served at the Wall. The spirit that haunts the tower will bother all except for the Starks. All of the men hate the tower," Lana laughed,

"So that's where Uncle Benjen lives? All alone." Robb said with a shake of his head. "He says the spirit is real, he says he has seen the spirit." Lana said, "The actual spirit?" Robb asked with an eyebrow raised. Lana nodded her head, "He told me just before he left," Lana said, "Left?" Robb asked, he grew worried and his tone showed it.

"Yes, he left with a group of rangers North of the Wall, he will be safe, Robb. After that, the next day I woke when it was really dark, I went to the Lord Commander's solar but Maia led me to his rooms, that's when a Wight attacked me, I didn't know it was in there at the time-" Lana said, "Hold on, a Wight attacked you? Aren't they supposed to be extinct or something?" Robb asked, Lana shook her head slowly,

"No they're not. The Lord Commander said the Wights are real as much as the Wildings they catch almost daily. They're as real as these bruises." Lana said, Robb was about to ask, what bruises? When Lana tilted her head back and showed Robb the well hidden bruises around the top of her neck. Robb leant forward with one hand reached out and touched one of them gently. Lana slapped his hand away,

"Careful, they still hurt." Lana said as she lowered her head. "Jon kicked in the door and tried to bleed the Wight to death, when that didn't work he threw a lantern at the Wight and it caught on fire and burned." Lana said, "And that's how Jon got his burned hand, he told me his side of things earlier. He's retired to bed at the moment, Rickon wouldn't leave him alone until he fell asleep on the bed." Robb said warmly as he remembered something. "That sounds like Rickon," Lana laughed she watched as her wine was refilled once more.

"I saw my old Maester at the Wall, he's a steward now," Lana said softly as she remembered, "His name is Garyn am I right?" Robb asked casually. "Yes, Garyn Yaldo. He served my grandfather and helped raise my father. He told me of how my family was destroyed, well the bits I didn't know." Lana said sadly, she bowed her head for a moment before looking back up.

"I've only heard stories from some of the men at feasts, but…" Robb trailed, "Do you remember the dreams I had a couple of years back? The dreams of two beheadings and torture? That's what my dreams meant, my House being destroyed." Lana said, "In a way you was dreaming of your past," Robb stated, Lana nodded and the she shook her head, not wishing to think anymore of the dreams that haunted her for years,

"Tell me, is your Mother still on the road?" Lana asked, "Last I heard she was travelling to see my Aunt Lysa." Robb answered, "And… of your Father?" Lana asked uncertainly, "Only that he's been named as a traitor. They say he was working with Stannis Baratheon to take the Throne from Joffrey." Robb said, he sounded angry, Lana locked eyes with him. "He has been named as a traitor Lana. Am I expected to do nothing?" Robb asked, he looked like a child and not the strong man Lana had seen before.

Lana waited a couple of seconds before replying, thinking of what she should say in case he took the wrong translation of what she was saying. "If I was in your position and my Father was the one named as a traitor, I would not stand back and let these words fly around the kingdom spreading lies." Lana said, Robb sat in silence as he considered her words, his eyes watched her carefully.

"So what should I do? What would you do if you were in my position?" Robb asked, now it was time for Lana to think her words. She thought carefully and hard. _What would she do_? "I would… I would stand up for my Father as Head of my House." She said, "Are you telling me to go to war with the King?" Robb asked hurriedly.

"I'm not telling you anything Robb, you asked what I would do in your position and I've told you what I would do. This is your decision to make, you're Lord of Winterfell." Lana said, Robb sunk his head low over the table, "It's a hard decision to make, Lana. If I break away from the Throne, what will happen to us? My family? You?" Robb asked,

"I don't know but you will make the best decision you can for this family. I know you will Robb, you have my trust. You don't have to make a decision so quickly." Lana said, she reached over and put a hand in s comforting notion on his shoulder, but it had the opposite desire on Robb, he straightened himself and pulled his shoulders back and he seemed to grow in courage.

"I shall call the Banners tomorrow." Robb decided quickly, his eyes found Lana's. "Are you sure Robb?" Lana asked, but as soon as he locked eyes with Lana he grew uncertain. "Y-yes. I am." He replied uncertainly. "Please don't make a quick decision Robb, you yourself said you need to keep an open mind. You need time." Lana said in a pleading tone, she looked deeper into Robb's eyes, trying to make him see sense.

"I'll do what you ask Lana, I know you want me to wait, to see what will happen." Robb said, Lana felt relieved that he wasn't going to be rushing into something he may regret. She knew confidence was still raging through him, she knew he still wanted to call the Banners. "I'm off to bed now," Lana said softly as she stood.

"I'll walk you to your rooms," Robb said, he stood and stepped around the table to her, together they walked out of the hall and made their way towards Lana's rooms. "I'm glad you're not rushing into anything, Robb." Lana said, "You convinced me," Robb said simply, he let his lips turn into a small smile as they walked.

"I need to think of everyone, Arya and Sansa and Father down in the South, Mother off where the Gods don't know and I need to think of Jon and you. I know Jon will do all to keep you safe," Robb said, his voice trailed off as if he wanted to say more, Lana wondered where he was going with this topic, she tried to remain calm and composed as they walked.

"He tells me everything, Lana." Robb said, Lana's heart skipped a beat and she froze. Robb couldn't help but smile as he stopped and turned to face her. She refused to talk, she didn't know what her mind would spew out and she was scared. What has Jon told him? Robb took hold of Lana's arm and half guided, half pulled her into her rooms.

He faced her squarely, his face was smooth and carefully made to look calm. Lana on the other hand was almost in shock and spoke with a slight fire to her tone. "What do you mean 'He tells me everything'?" Lana asked, "Jon, do you honestly think I am blind cousin? Do you think I am deaf to my brother's voice? I see the looks he gives you. I see the looks you return. My Mother and Father may be blind as bats but I am not." Robb said, Lana was speechless, she honestly had no idea what to say.

"But I'm fine with it. You can continue this relationship with him but if you want to take it a step further then you'll have to marry him Lana. I'll give you my blessings but I'm not sure my Mother and Father will do the same," Robb said, "So you're giving me permission to marry him?" Lana asked carefully with an eyebrow raised. "Not exactly, I don't want you to rush into anything, I can give you my permission, Lana." Robb said, basically mimicking what Lana had said earlier,

"I wasn't going to rush Robb, I know what you mean. But thank you," Lana said, she carefully wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her tight. "Now, go to sleep." Robb commanded easily. He stepped back from her and walked to the door, "See you tomorrow," Robb said softly before he left. Lana felt giddy with happiness, she changed and got into bed and dreamt of marrying Jon.

She felt like a girl in love again, like the first time she and Jon kissed, though this time she was not confused about his feelings for her. When she awoke, Jon was at her door, he told her that a letter had arrived and Robb wanted to see them immediately. Lana dressed quickly and arranged her hair. Jon had waited outside with her and in her haste she had forgotten what Robb had told her the night before.

They arrived at the council chambers with surprising haste and inside was Robb and Theon talking with Maester Luwin, they all looked deadly serious and immediately Jon's face caught on the mood. Robb looked up and beckoned them both over, he looked at both of them sternly and Lana realised Robb had grown up overnight, last night he was a young man relaxing at times but now he was a lot more stressed than normal and a serious note hung about him.

"'Sansa'", he began with a small sneer, "Wrote a note to us when our Father was convicted. It's in her hand but it's not her words." Robb said, "And what does the note say?" Lana pressed. "You and I have been summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new King." Robb said in a strained tone. Lana's decision was made, she would not go down South to kneel to this boy king. It was his Uncle that attacked her and Jon.

The last time she had gone South to the summons of her guardian she was almost killed before she even reached the South where it grew too hot to wear a cloak. "It's an order you can't refuse," Maester Luwin said,

"The last time I went South, I was attacked by the men that are pledged to serve the new King. What does that say for the boy King's intentions for us?" Lana asked, her eyes darted over to Robb. "I won't refuse. His Grace summons me to King's Landing. I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone." Robb said, he glanced at them all, his thoughts were obviously on the conversation last night with Lana,

"Call the Banners." He said to Maester Luwin, who didn't seemed surprised and calmly asked; "All of them my Lord?" "They've all sworn to defend my Father, have they not?" Robb asked, he was piecing something in his mind and they all knew it by the look on his face. "They have," Maester Luwin answered, "Now we see what their words are worth." Robb said strongly,

"Yes," Maester Luwin answered as he retreated to his rooms. Robb sat back next to Theon who watched him carefully. Jon stepped from beside Lana and in front of Robb. "Are you afraid?" Theon asked, Robb looked strong and he should have felt strong, but Lana on the other hand was terrified, they were condemned to war, and though she was a girl, she had read probably all of the books in Winterfell's library she knew what war meant, she knew everyone would suffer, there would be blood and horrible smells lingering.

Men will be killed on both sides, women, young sons and daughters will be crying into their pillows. Robb held out his shaking hand carefully. "I must be," He answered carefully, Lana forgot her fears and stepped beside Jon and watched Robb carefully. "Good." Theon said simply, "Why is that good?" Robb asked,

"It means you're not stupid." Theon answered, Robb thought for a couple of seconds, Lana thought he was going to throw up but then he looked up. "Are you all with me?" Robb asked as his eyes flickered from Theon to Jon to Lana. "Snow?" He asked, this is the name he had always called Jon since they were young children.

The name used by someone other than Robb caused a little dig at Jon but when Robb used it, he didn't mind. "That's not even a question you should think, Stark. We're brothers by blood but not by name. I am not leaving your side." Jon answered, "What about you Theon?" Robb asked, "I will be with you Stark." Theon answered. Robb turned his head to Lana and they locked eyes. "That leaves you, Lana." Robb said softly. She gave him a soft smile.

"Who else can I turn to Robb? I've been raised with you and Jon, your Father has been a father to me too. I won't let him rot in a cell." Lana said, Robb gave a relieved sigh as he had his three most trusted allies with him and for him.

* * *

**Didn't I say there was a lot in this chapter? I love writing this story! Gahh. There may not be an update for a little while, my tutors have decided to pile on the assignments... argh. **

**Read, Review, Follow, Favourite! - Fancy having a go? Thankies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I believe this is a short chapter, very sorry... **

**I just wanna say now that there will be a time-warp, I've got it all in my head and I really can't explain it at the moment because I need to figure it out, it will still sort of follow the TV series but in a different time line... it won't be for a couple of chapters, I'll try and tell you all when it's closer to the date.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones (The TV show or the A Song Of Ice And Fire series) the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin respectively. **

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, her House, etc...**

* * *

Chapter 11

The next week was spent with them all preparing the castle for the Lords that would travel to Winterfell. The replies came in very fast and even Maester Luwin was surprised at how many replied.

It seemed it was all of them, which means, all of them are still loyal to the Starks. Robb made sure that Lana was safe when the Lords and their sons and their men arrived.

They brought possible wives for Robb, there were many and they were all turned down. Some of the younger men offered marriage proposals for Lana as well. At first she was surprised at how many and then she grew tired of the endless men asking for her hand in marriage and she knew Jon wasn't too happy about them either, he ground his teeth whenever he saw one ask Robb.

mHe didn't exactly express his opinion to Lana because he never does but Lana knows him well enough to when they spend a night together she can read his body language and she understands what he's upset about, she didn't even need to explain anything to Jon because he knew she was his already. Robb was continuously declining offers from the men for Lana, saying now is not the time for marriage and that Lana is not ready.

Robb must have felt slightly awkward at all the questions the Lords fired at him about Lana, asking if she was still a maiden, if she had had her moonblood yet. "My son and heir, Harrion, he is yet to have a bride, your ward will benefit most by marrying them." Lord Karstark said, "Lord Karstark, really-" Robb began, "Has she had her moonblood yet? If she is to marry Harrion then he will need an heir." Lord Karstark asked bluntly.

Lana had been walking past with Maia at her heels, she stopped before she had turned the corner but she could clearly see both of their faces. At the mention of her moonblood, Robb had turned a bright shade of red, Lana had to compose herself to not burst out in laughter. He tried not to meet Lord Karstark's gaze as he replied,

"I don't really know if she has, Lord Karstark, she is my Father's ward but I'm not accepting any marriage proposals for Lana nor for I right now, it's really not the time for it, now if you would excuse me," Robb said, he skirted past Lord Karstark quickly as if he couldn't get away quick enough. Lord Karstark looked slightly shocked but then thought nothing of it and continued on his way.

Lana turned and walked back the way she had just came from and found a silent corner and let herself laugh properly for the first time in ages. Finally the Lords stopped offering their sons and daughters for marriage and they eventually sat down for a meal for some of the Lords and their men. They were loud and they were getting drunk which was highly unadvisable.

Lana had heard their plans without them knowing and she was planning on joining them when they leave tonight. She had talked to Robb when he had time and he had practically ordered her not to join them but she had calmly stated that she is not the sort of woman that will sit at the holdfast and wait. In the end, Robb had no choice. Lana was travelling with them.

All of the Lords were loud and it was hard to hear yourself think. She was sat beside Jon, who was a little surprised to be sat with Robb and Lana and the other lords. "For thirty years I've been making corpses out of men, boy. I'm the man you want leading the vanguard." One Lord said, he had a particularly loud voice and he wasn't easy to forget. Lord Greatjon Umber. "Galbart Glover will lead the van." Robb said shortly, he seemed not to be impressed with Lord Umber.

"The bloody Wall will melt before an Umber marches behind a Glover. I will lead the van or I will take my men and march them home." Lord Umber said, Lana was getting the impression that he is the sort of man that makes sure he gets what he wants and make sure it is done loudly. Robb's eyes narrowed and he remained calm,

"You are welcome to do so Lord Umber. And when I am done with the Lannisters," Robb said in a calm tone as he stood up to his full height. "I will march back North, root you from your keep and hang you for an oathbreaker." Robb said clearly.

He was expecting Lord Umber's reaction as he didn't even flinch as Lord Umber fired up and jumped to his feet. "Oath-break is it?!" He yelled, the hall grew silent as Lord Umber angrily threw his mug of ale to the floor.

"I'll not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass." Lord Umber continued in his loud voice, Lana looked at Robb with a little fear in her eyes. Around them, the Lords and their men jumped to their feet. Umber reached for his sword and Theon, who was stood next to Lana, who had shot up to her feet, he pushed Lana behind him as if to protect her.

He reached for his own sword but Robb, who was already stood, had not reached for his sword but he made a little movement with his hand and suddenly there were harsh growls that filled the room and everyone had grown silent once more as Grey Wind jumped onto the table and darted across the table and attacked Lord Umber.

He fell to the floor with a cry of pain as snarls and growling echoed around the room. Lana had jumped back a little bit when Grey Wind had jumped onto the table. Across the table she locked eyes with Jon who was watching her carefully. She flinched when she heard a sickening snap from where Lord Umber was being attacked.

As soon as the snap was heard Grey Wind stepped back from Lord Umber who had stopped his screams of pain and slowly got to his feet with a angry look upon his face.

"My Lord Father taught me it was death to bare steel to your liege lord. But doubtless the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me." Robb said in a clear and calm voice. Lord Umber scowled and kicked his seat away from him as he stumbled closer to the table, he held his bloody hand close to his chest.

"Your meat... is bloody tough." Lord Umber said, and then he laughed as he held his bloody hand up. The whole room slowly began laughing carefully as though they thought Lord Umber cold fly off the handle once more. Bran looked at Lana with confusion written all over his face and Lana gave him a confused look back too.

Robb ordered for Hodor to carry Bran back to his rooms and he sent Lana with them but before Lana left the room, Robb pulled her back and leant his head down to her ear. "We leave tonight," He whispered, his voice was heard over the din of the other men. Robb pulled back from Lana, and she nodded. He let her go and he walked back into the midst of the Lords.

Lana hurried after Hodor, she helped Old Nan change Bran and get him ready for bed. She dismissed Old Nan as Lana tucked Bran into bed. "Are you going to tell me a story, Lana?" Bran asked hopefully, Lana sat on the bed beside Bran with a shake of the head.

"Not tonight, Bran," Lana sighed, "Why not?" Bran asked, "Because you need to get some sleep and so do I." Lana said with a smile, Lana leant over and kissed Bran's forehead, "Good night Bran," She said,

"Good bye Lana," Bran said, she looked into his eyes and he knew where she was going. "We have to, Bran. You know we have to." Lana sighed, "I know why Robb has to go and I know why Jon is going with him. But why are you going?" Bran asked,

"You know I'm not one to sit back and wait to hear news. We're going to get your Mother back. We're going to get your Father back. We're going to get Sansa and Arya back We will all come back." Lana said firmly. She stood from the bed and crossed to the door, "Night, Lana." Bran called out before he fell asleep.

Lana crossed the corridor to Rickon's room, he was moving a lot in his bed and as Lana entered his room, Shaggydog raised on all four paws and let out a growl before he caught her scent and plodded over and nuzzled her hand. She crossed to Rickon's bed and sat at the edge, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder and in the dim light, his eyes shot open as he woke.

Quickly Rickon sat up in bed and flung his arms around Lana tightly. "You're leaving aren't you? You're leaving us!" Rickon cried, "Shh!" Lana said quickly, she pried herself from his arms and made him look her in her eyes.

"Please say you're not going Lana, I don't want you to go." He wept. "I'm sorry Rickon, this is the only way we can get your Father and sisters back safely, we will bring them back," Lana said, "But you won't be here, neither will Robb or Jon or Mother." Rickon whined, "We will be back soon," Lana said softly,

"Don't go," Rickon mumbled, his eyes were slowly drooping. Lana tucked him firmly into bed and kissed his forehead before she stood up. Shaggydog jumped up and settled where Lana had been sitting.

She left his room and walked back to her own room on the other side of the castle, she could hear the noisy lords and their sons clearly. Lana quickened her pace and she reached her room quickly.

But then she was summoned to Maester Luwin's room where Lord Umber sat at the desk pushed against the wall, he held up his bloody hand and he grinned when Lana walked into the room, "Little Lady," he said in greeting, this is the name most of the men that lived at Winterfell called Lana all the time, she was always referred as Little Lady amongst themselves.

"Lord Umber," Lana smiled back, she watched as Maester Luwin inspected his hand. "I'm sorry for scaring you back in the hall, I had noticed my actions. I don't take to easily with insults." Lord Umber said.

"Erm, it's fine, my Lord. I knew you wouldn't hurt Robb." Lana said, she spied his torn hand. Two fingers, his pinkie and the one next to it had been ripped clean off by Grey Wind. At first Lana had felt sick looking at all the blood that had dried on his hand and fresh blood was coating the dried blood. She could even see the bone.

But after a little bit she grew used to it and she helped Maester Luwin by holding the bandage around Lord Umber's hand while Maester Luwin taped it up. Once Lord Umber walked off with his hand dressed, Maester Luwin turned to Lana.

"I know you're going with Robb South. I won't be travelling with them and I want to make sure that you're certain of going. There are risks of you going, you will be surrounded by men who will see a woman for many months whilst they are at war." Maester Luwin said softly. "I'm sure, Maester Luwin. I'll be safe with Robb, you know I will, he won't let anyone touch me. Besides, I know a thing or two thanks to Ser Rodrik," She said,

"Well, at least I know someone with some sense is going. All the men care about is killing and killing. You will try to get some sense into Robb's head won't you?" Maester Luwin asked, "I will try, Maester Luwin, you know I will." Lana smiled.

"Then I wish you good luck, and farewell." Maester Luwin smiled. Lana felt sad leaving Maester Luwin, another man that had looked after her since she was a babe. She hurried back to her room and changed into a more suitable dress, she packed a side bag filled with a spare dress and the essentials and she left her room.

She headed down to the stables with her cloak in hand. She tied it around her as she walked. She took her horse from the stable calmly and saddled Greyling inside the stable as the courtyard was filled with Lords and Lordlings. "I wish you would stay here," Jon said from the shadows, he materialised and reached for a horse in a stable.

"You can't expect me to sit back and wait, Jon." Lana said as she tightened the girth. "What about Bran and Rickon?" Jon asked, "You're leaving them too." Lana pointed out easily. Jon looked down at the floor and then turned to his horse and saddled her.

"I know I'm leaving them, but at least I'm not leaving you." Jon whispered. Lana smiled but Jon did not see. "I'm glad you see why I don't want to stay here. I know Bran and Rickon will be safe. I can't bear to wait for weeks without knowing what was happening to Robb and to you, if you're alive or not?" Lana asked, Jon looked into her eyes and he saw the images of pain that would be if she stayed in Winterfell, and he seemed to understand.

He wouldn't be able to bear it if he didn't know if Lana was alive or dead. "Fine, you can go," Jon sighed, Lana smiled coyly, "I wasn't asking for your permission." Lana said as she tightened her grip on Greyling and walked her away from Jon and out of the stables. She halted Greyling somewhere in the courtyard.

"Have you said goodbye to Bran and Rickon?" Robb asked from behind Lana. She turned and nodded slowly, "Rickon knew we were leaving, he was crying." Lana said softly. "He was teary when I said goodbye to him, it hurts to leave him and Bran." Robb said, in the dim light from the lights, Lana could make out his teary eyes, she realised now that she would be the only one he would be able to express his compassionate side to, with the men he would have to keep the stern face upon his face and he has to be a leader.

"It's hard, but they know that it's what you have to do," Lana said, "Fight in a war." Robb sighed, "And I will be there for you Robb, we're family, not by blood, but we are family." Lana said firmly. Robb smiled faintly and wrapped her in his arms. "You're only joining us so you can be there to annoy me aren't you?" Robb laughed, they stepped back from each other laughing softly,

"Yes, that's the reason," Lana laughed, "Is the Little Lady here to see us off?" Came the booming voice of Lord Umber, he was stood beside Robb with a hand on his sword hilt. "She's joining us on the march South, Lord Umber." Robb answered,

"What? Where we're going is no place for a Lady," Lord Umber said, his tone decreased slightly. "If you think I am staying here then you've gone mad in the head." Lana answered shortly. Lord Umber ignored her little jibe,

"It'll be a hard march, especially for you, Lady Lana, the Last Fox." He replied, "I made it to the Wall practically on foot, I'm sure a horse ride South would be easier than that." Lana said, Lord Umber laughed.

"Your Father would be proud of you, Little Lady." He laughed, Lana looked over at Robb before looking back at Lord Umber, "You knew my Father?" Lana asked, "Ay everyone knew him when Robert was put into power, I fought with him and your Father." Lord Umber said looking at Robb,

"Those in the Reach still rule under your name," Lord Umber said, Lana nodded her head, "I'm glad to know they do." Lana said softly. Lord Umber smiled and headed off. "Did you know already?" Robb asked, his gaze locked onto Lana's.

"Yes, but I only found out while I was at the Wall with Jon. Samwell Tarly, the eldest son of Randyll Tarly told us that his Father is from the Reach and that his father serves in my name." Lana said, Robb smiled, "Maybe we can use them to an advantage or something." Robb said off hand, Lana shrugged her shoulders.

Finally they set off and the other Lords and their men became aware of Grey, Ghost and Maia running ahead of them.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the short chapter, I will have a longer chapter the next time!  
**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favourite! *insert cute heart* Thanks for reading!**


End file.
